Let's Talk About Love
by seizenber
Summary: Seijuurou thought his life was perfect after married Satsuki for 7 years. But, it was wrong when he caught his wife was meeting her ex boyfriend secretly./ Chapter 8: THE END
1. Chapter 1: PROLOGUE

**Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
**

 **This fanfiction belongs to _"seizenber_ "  
**

 **Akashi Seijuurou x Momoi Satsuki** ( _Hyuuga Junpei x Aida Riko, Kagami Taiga x Alexandra Garcia, Harasawa Katsunori x Araki Masako_ ). AkaMomo is the main pair here so yeah I will focus on writing about AkaMomo's marriage life although I still write some part for another pairs because they all have important roles in this fanfic.

Btw, sorry for bad grammars, typo, OOC, etc. I do my best when writing this fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: PROLOGUE**

* * *

I think my life would be perfect since I've married Momoi Satsuki 7 years ago. I feel grateful to have such a beautiful wife like her. She's not just beautiful, you can say that she is an ideal type of every men in the universe. She is beautiful, smart, a skillful wife and mother. I know that it sounds crazy but it's true.

Even an Akashi like me should admit that I had a hard time to get closer to her because I realized that I wasn't the only one who tried to make her felt the same way. I know that even Aomine had something to her though Satsuki said to me that they're just childhood friends.

Well, despite of that fact, I still feel grateful about married Satsuki and having a beautiful daughter 2 years after we got married. Her name is Akashi Shiori, I purposely named her with my late mother's name and fortunately Satsuki didn't mind with that name.

Now, I really feel that I have a perfect life; I was born as Akashi Seijuurou, married Satsuki and have an adorable daughter, even I've been a President of my own company. I know that all of you are questioning about how come I get everything so easily?

But, I don't know what happens a day before our 7th wedding anniversary. I can't remember exactly what makes me suspicious to my wife. The only thing I remember is the day we have a dinner with our friends, I see her without our marriage ring. And another thing that makes me more suspicious to her is when I realize that she lies to me to meet another men.

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2: CHANGE

**Warning: there's implicit lime scene here so yeah hahahaha *evil laugh***

 **Btw I make AkaMomo here as the main pair so I hope everyone doesn't make a mistake by thinking that I make the four couples as the main pair. Firstly, they won't recognize each other (I mean, they accidentally meet but never realize that they will meet again in the future and know each other).**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 ***song: Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: CHANGE**

* * *

Seijuurou sat in his room alone. The room that was placed on the highest floor of Akashi Group building. He had no idea of how long it had been since he sat on his chair while listening to his favorite song by using earphone.

He didn't know if it was because he was fluent in English or probably the lyrics of the song were so easy to be understood by him. Or perhaps because he always listened to this beautiful song for almost everyday. No matter about the place or time, he always wanted to listen this amazing song.

 _So honey now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

He closed both his eyes, still drowning himself into the lyrics. He just wanted to find his peace whenever he found a difficult times or something like that. He was stressed out with his works lately, but now he could feel himself like he was at home. Welcomed by his beautiful wife and his adorable daughter.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the photo frame on his desk. Of course it wasn't the frame that he was looking at. But the photo of himself with the most important person in his life; his wife and their daughter. He could smile just because seeing them in the photo were smiling as well. It was like he could feel the happiness that they felt on that day when they were photographed in the flower garden which was placed on the back of their house.

All of sudden, he heard someone was knocking on his door. He said something to let that person to come into his room and then he saw Riko, his secretary. She brought some documents before finally put them on Seijuurou's desk.

"Okay," he said, "I will check it later after the lunch time."

"Alright, Sir. It seems that you will have a lunch with your wife again," Riko replied him. He could hear a funny sound from the way she talked to him. Probably she just teased him, but fortunately he didn't mind it at all. Because she did nothing wrong.

"I must go now, Hyuuga- _san_ ," he said with trying to hide his smile though he knew that he failed to do so.

After Riko went from his room, Seijuurou put on his suit and tidied up his black tie. Then he went out from his room. As he passed his employees, they greeted him nicely and he replied them with smile. He didn't know why, maybe he was just too happy to meet the love of his life. Moreover, he could hear his employees were praising him with those compliments.

' _I think he wants to meet his wife now.'_

' _I heard it's been 7 years since they were getting married. Even people said his wife is extremely beautiful!'_

' _Don't forget about he also has a pretty daughter. Seriously, I envy of his life. He has everything now_.'

' _I'm jealous that even he's so romantic to his wife although they've been married for 7 years_.'

Seijuurou only smiled when he heard they whispered like that behind him. Well, if it was a compliment, he didn't mind to be talked by his employees like that. As long as he liked it, then everything was okay.

When Seijuurou walked away from his office, he got a message from his wife. It was said that she was almost done with her work. He texted her back by writing 'Okay, see you soon'.

He was driving his car through the crowd of vehicles. He had a promise to have a lunch with his wife in the restaurant near a law firm where she worked for almost 3 years. Of course it just took minutes for his wife to get herself in that restaurant. But, he didn't like it if he was making her waited for him.

20 minutes later, he parked his car and then walked toward the restaurant. He sighed when he saw this place was full of people. He tried to find their favorite place whenever they came to eat here. When he found one, he relieved before finally he walked again to the place that was surrounded by a flower garden.

Seijuurou sat there alone, not long after that he saw someone familiar came toward him. He smiled to her, moreover when his eyes caught his daughter was walking beside her. As usual, his wife was never late to pick up their daughter from kindergarten.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long, Seijuurou- _kun_ ," she said meanwhile he was pulling a chair for his wife and another small chair for his daughter.

"No problem, I just arrived here, Satsuki," he smiled to her before turned his eyes to Shiori, his only daughter, "Hey, pretty girl. How's your school?"

The little girl with ponytail was smiling back to him and answered his question with full of cheer.

"I'm so happy, Daddy! Masako- _sensei_ gave me an A for my drawing. I was drawing with the crayons that Daddy bought for me last night. Thank you so much, Daddy~!" Shiori hugged him. He giggled with her reaction before hugging her back.

"Satsuki, don't forget that we have a dinner with our friends tonight."

"Okay. If so, I can't be late at home today. I should finish all of my work in the office after lunch time," she said.

"For what? So you can make up yourself to be beautiful in front of them?" Seijuurou teased her like he was trying to make a joke. But, Satsuki knew that he was hiding his jealousy.

"What are you talking about, Seijuurou- _kun_?" she laughed with his unfunny joke.

"Mommy, can I join too with Mom and Dad?" all of sudden, Shiori who heard what they talked about asking her a question.

She felt sorry.

"I'm sorry, honey. You still have to go to school tomorrow morning, so Mom can't let you to stay awake with us for our dinner."

Shiori felt disappointed for a while before Seijuurou hugged her to comfort her.

"It's okay, Princess. Daddy will buy you something, is it okay?"

They could see Shiori changed her mood. She nodded cheerfully and then hugging back her Dad. It was making Seijuurou giggled again. Satsuki also giggled with the father-daughter relationship between them.

"Ah, Seijuurou- _kun_ , what do you want to eat? I will order something," she talked to him softly.

"Hmm, I think that I can eat anything right now, Satsuki," he said and then he looked at Shiori, "What about you, Shiori? Want something to eat?"

She made a pose like she was thinking of something.

"Uhm, I want to eat children's food."

Her answer was really making her parents giggling. How could this adorable girl be so cute with that answer? Even they couldn't say if it was a smart answer or not because now they were a bit confused to choose something to eat for her.

"Alright then," suddenly Satsuki stood up from her chair, "Shiori- _chan_ , Mommy will get your food. Wait here with Daddy, okay?"

The girl just nodded and Seijuurou was giving her a smile with a little touch of their hand before she went to order their foods.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taiga still stood in front of the cashier of that restaurant meanwhile both his hands were too busy by holding his tray that was full of foods. After the waitress of the restaurant giving him his change, Taiga let a women with a pink hair to stood in the place where he was standing before and then he walked away toward his seat.

Without waiting for someone or anything else, he started to consume those foods one by one like he was a crazy hunger who never ate anything for months. As he enjoyed his food, still with mouth that full of food, he could feel his phone was vibrating. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and saw ' _Scary Lioness_ ' on the screen.

"… Oh my God."

He rejected the call before put it on his table and then trying to get back his mood by eating his foods again. A second later, his phone was vibrating again and he saw the same nickname on it. He sighed deeply before finally gave up and answered the call in the end.

'Yes…'

'Taiga! How could you reject my call? Do you still think yourself as my son if you do it again?'

He rolled his eyes.

'Come on, Mom,' he said calmly as he ate again, 'Idwiditaswidentally.'

'What are you saying? Eat your food neatly and answer my question clearly, Taiga.'

And he did.

'I said I did it accidentally, my beloved mother who's as beautiful as the Greek Goddess.'

'Hm! Don't try to tease me right now, Taiga,' she said, 'So, when will you come back here? You said to me that you'll come back here yesterday but you lied to me. How dare you!'

'Mom, I have a job here, so why should I leave just to hear you say something? If you have something to talk to me, you can talk about it now through the phone.'

'It's not something that we can discuss through the phone, My Lil Tiger! I want to make sure that you really have good ears which still have good function to hear what I say clearly,' she said full of pressure, 'Besides, if you come here, you don't have to live full of struggle in Tokyo with that widow.'

Suddenly, Taiga put away his food on his tray after hearing his mother said something like that.

'Seriously, Mom,' he sighed deeply, 'First, I have a lunch now. Second, you talk something sensitive again. How could you break both of my mood?'

'Taiga…'

'I'll call you later, Mom. Bye.'

He hung up the phone. He decided to not finishing his lunch and chose to walk away from the restaurants. When Taiga stood in the front of that place, he grabbed his phone again and texting something to his wife that said 'When Mom calls you, don't answer. Instead, block her number'. Then, he was gone by driving his car far away.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satsuki put her red lipstick on her lips and then looked at her reflection in the mirror like she wanted to make sure that everything on her was really fine to see. When she too focused on her appearance in the mirror, Seijuurou came into their room and closed the door.

"Oh, you're done? Does Shiori sleep now?" she asked him by looking at him through the mirror. She could see how ready her husband was just by looking at his appearance now. He wore his suit which was making him look more handsome and manly of course.

"Like what you see now and yeah … she sleeps deeply with her babysitter in her room," he answered and then he walked toward her before finally stopped behind her. It was like Seijuurou tried to make her lost her focus by kissing her shoulder.

"Now I understand why those people call you 'HOT MAMA', Satsuki."

Satsuki closed both her eyes as she was enjoying the touch of her husband. She almost let out her moaning when all of sudden Seijuurou bit her neck softly. He didn't stop there. Satsuki was almost falling deep in their atmosphere when Seijuurou stroked his hand from her shoulder to her arms and finally touching her breast with those hands.

"Hmm … Seijuurou- _kun_. S-stop it," she tried to get her sanity back. She had no idea how could her husband's touch be so addicting like this.

"Why should I stop? I know you want it too, babe," he teased her. Before Seijuurou went further, Satsuki turned herself to face him and then giving him a passionate kiss on his lips.

They kissed each other and closed both their eyes. Trying to enjoy what they were doing right now. Seijuurou's hand was stroking her bare skin and he was mesmerized about how soft her skin was. Suddenly, she stopped him and their activity as well.

"What?"

"We're almost late, dear," she said as she was fixing her make up, "And you know that we can't let our friends to call an Akashi is the king of late."

He was disappointed.

"Hhh, okay then. You owe me the rest of our activity. And you must pay for it tonight."

She just smiled hearing him said something like that. After they were done and of course to make sure the babysitter was really paying attention on their daughter, the spouse was driving away from their house and went to the restaurant where they had a promise to meet with their friends.

Not long after that, they finally made it to the place. It was a restaurant which was taking jazz theme for this place. A nice place for those jazz lovers and Seijuurou knew that Shintarou was the one who decided their meeting here.

When they were coming in, they could feel all of those eyes in the restaurant were staring at them like they were so mesmerized about how could be they married each other. At the same time, Seijuurou saw Daiki waved at them.

"So, here comes Mr. and Mrs. Akashi," Ryouta joked to them.

Daiki rolled his eyes. "Come on, Kise. That's not funny at all."

"You're so meaaaan, Aominecchiiiii~!"

"Don't be noisy if you please, nanodayo," Shintarou tried to keep them calm. He was never ready to get everyone's attention just because those crazy abnormal friends.

"You guys look so normal as always," Satsuki said as she giggled with their behavior, "Anyway, where's Mukkun?"

Daiki pointed a tall, a very tall guy, who was busy enough to put every foods on his plate.

"I think he still consider about what kind of food that he must eat right now," Seijuurou commented.

"Oh yeah, I must go to the toilet now," Satsuki said to her husband.

"Then, do you want to eat something?"

She smiled and said to him before went alone. "Order anything, dear. Be back soon."

As Satsuki went away, Seijuurou sat on his chair and trying to order something meanwhile he was looking at the menu. He called a waitress and order the foods and beverages for him and his wife. After the waitress went away, he saw the strange look from Daiki.

"What's wrong?" he asked him.

"Nothing. I just can't believe that you still have that kind of romantic conversation with her after 7 years you guys getting married."

He lifted his eyebrow and giving him a strange look too.

"What do you mean? There's no romantic thing in our marriage life, I mean when your wife calls you dear, babe, darling, and stuff. It's just something ordinary in marriage."

Daiki still thought of something. Suddenly, Atsushi came to them and sat beside Seijuurou.

"Ohh~ Aka-chin comes here finally. Where's Sa-chin?"

"She was in toilet."

And then Seijuurou looked at Daiki again as if he was waiting for his answer.

Daiki understood the way Seijuurou gazed him. He spoke again.

"Okay then. I'm glad that your marriage life is extremely fine, Akashi. I mean, there are so many marriage are broken lately."

"Is that so, Aominecchi? Where do you know it, ssu?" Ryouta was interested with his topic.

"Do not gossip anything here, you two," said Shintarou as he sipped his wine calmly.

Suddenly, Daiki clapped his hand on Shintarou's back so hard and making Shintarou coughed like he wanted to vomit something from his mouth.

"Come on, Four Eyes! You'll get interested with this topic, I'm sure about that. Don't try to hide your interest by saying something with annoyed voice."

"Can you talk something calmly without make me surprise like that, Aomine?!"

Seijuurou was giggling with his friends' behavior. It had been long times since they didn't meet each other. There was no special reason unless they were too busy with their life that full of struggle of course. It was the only logic reason for adults like them.

"I heard that my neighbor quarreled yesterday. Well, my Mom said that the spouse who live beside our house will divorce each other because the husband found his wife was sleeping with another men in hotel."

"That's so tragic!" Ryouta's eyes widened.

"Shut your mouth, Kise. And what a fool men who slept with that women, nanodayo. I bet he's married too."

Daiki was gazing him. "How could you know it, Midorima?"

He smirked. "It's too clear. What kind of single men who wants to be a secret lover of another men's wife? If they're smart they'll choose to dating a single women too. Besides, women and men have different perspective about cheating, nanodayo."

Although he looked like he didn't give much his attention to their discussion, Seijuurou still could hear clearly what they were saying.

"Really? What's the difference? Is it about where they touch each other or what?" Daiki asked Shintarou impatiently. Oh, how could he said it but suddenly he felt jealous about Shintarou's knowledge.

"I don't think it's a good idea about asking this question, but I thought that women can't cheat," finally Seijuurou spoke out his mind.

"Of course they can, nanodayo. Women are human being like us. And Aomine's neighbor is an example. But, when women is cheating, it can be more serious than what men can do. A women can be smarter than men when it's about cheating. They can be more careful. But the sign of cheating is all the same; rarely at home, forget about wedding anniversary, even doesn't wear her wedding ring anymore, nanodayo."

Shintarou sipped his wine again before continued his words. Meanwhile, they thought it was the only time that they could hear Shintarou talked about something for long times.

"A men has an affair with another women just for playing, I know that all of you can get what I mean, nanodayo. A men and a women are using same strategy before they're really cheating like watching movie together, have a candle light dinner, etc. And then … you know the next. But, the ending of their affair are really different, nanodayo."

They were so curious to hear the last one.

" … after get what he wants, a men will come back to his lover or wife and forget about his secret lover and also their affair as well, nanodayo. I know it sounds like we're all kind of jerk, but that's what happens lately. But, in women's perspective, after she has sex with another men, she can't get over it. The worst thing is she thinks that she's madly in love with this men, nanodayo."

"Come on," Seijuurou didn't believe with what Shintarou said to them, "Are you serious? I mean what kind of love? Cheating is cheating. There's no love inside it. A love that destroys someone's marriage? Seriously, that's not love at all."

"What you guys are talking about?"

All of sudden, Satsuki's presence sent them a surprise.

"No-nothing," Daiki tried to save all of them, "We just talked about variety show, hahahaha."

Satsuki gave him a weird look, but she didn't care at all. And then, when she sat beside her husband, Seijuurou realized something changed on her. He was in silent for a while when he found her didn't use her wedding ring anymore.

 _ **TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3: LIE

**I reply yume's comment in the bottom.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: LIE**

It was 3 o'clock in the morning. But, Seijuurou couldn't sleep at all after the dinner. He had been changing his position, trying to sleep in comfort position but in the end he failed.

He stared at the top of his bedroom. It was dark actually, but he was thinking something as he looked at the ceiling of his room before finally he turned away his gaze to look at his sleeping beauty.

Satsuki slept peacefully. Seijuurou really loved the way she closed her beautiful eyes and slept so deep like now. But, all of sudden, the conversation of their dinner just crossed his mind when his eyes caught his wife with no wedding ring.

Seijuurou sighed, he tried his best to forget about the conversation with his friends. He seemed to find it funny. How impossible it was! His wife would never do something like that. It was very insulting!

Come on! He believed his wife no matter what happened. Besides, he knew her so well. Momoi Satsuki or now Akashi Satsuki was a honest person and such a perfect wife. She was very loyal. And Seijuurou knew that she was never even trying to have an affair with another men.

 _What are you thinking right now, Seijuurou? You know that you're just paranoid_ , he tried to calm himself.

Somehow Seijuurou woke up from his position and looked at Satsuki's face again. He never had expected that Shintarou's words could be making him like a crazy husband. What would Satsuki say to him if she found out that her husband was suspicious of herself just because she didn't wear her wedding ring?

Once more, Seijuurou took a deep breath. Although he tried to throw away his negative mind, he had no idea why Shintarou's words still danced in his head. If it would be like this, should he ask his wife about her reason to take off her ring? Yes, that might be making him satisfied because he would find out the answer. But, she would think about how childish her husband was.

"Ah … I should never think about it."

Seijuurou left his bed and walked away from his room. He didn't know what he should do right now. He went to his pantry and got himself a glass of water. He drank it meanwhile he was still thinking about what if his wife was really cheating on him?

He was chuckling bitterly because of his own mind. After put the glass on the table, Seijuurou decided to come back into his bedroom before suddenly he got a bad idea. He didn't know what was the consequence if he did it, but he would never know if he never tried, right?

And then, that men walked into his bedroom again. Of course he would not sleep right now because he had something to do. He called it as a secret mission of himself. When he entered his room, Seijuurou grabbed Satsuki's phone.

He almost smirked as he thought about how genius he was. Carefully, Seijuurou tried to take a look of her phone. How fortunate he was because Satsuki didn't set a password of her phone. Well, actually Seijuurou could make a conclusion with the fact that Satsuki didn't use a password. If she was really cheating, he was really sure that she would set a password for her phone.

Seijuurou looked at his wife once again, a little bit feeling unsure. But, he was still curious, so he opened her inbox and her call history. Unfortunately, he found nothing suspicious there.

"Did she delete it?" he asked himself. He looked at her again. Seriously, he was uncomfortable doing this to his wife. But, he also thought that he did nothing wrong. Moreover, he was her husband so he still had a right as a husband to do it.

Knowing that she had nothing to be claimed as a cheater, Seijuurou decided to put her phone again on the buffet. Even though, he still wanted to dig anything that could be a fact that there was a chance about her wife was cheating on him. Because of that, when Seijuurou accidentally turned his eyes on her laptop, he knew that he could find something inside it.

After deciding to bring her laptop into his workroom on the first floor of their house, Seijuurou switched on Satsuki's laptop. Somehow he really hated to waiting now. Then, he opened her documents, pictures, or anything. But, Seijuurou didn't find another men's picture there or even a picture of Satsuki with a stranger guy.

"Hhh … she's definitely innocent."

He could feel a warmth inside him when he knew that she would never cheat on him.

But then, he opened her email. He read one by one until he found something strange from her chat's history. Suddenly, Seijuurou's hands were extremely cold as he found 'Nijimura Shuuzou' name.

He gulped and had no idea about to read their conversation or not. However, he read it in the end. Seijuurou had been thinking if Satsuki was really cheating on him, whom was she cheating with? Was she cheating with someone that Seijuurou didn't know or it might be someone who he really knew?

It was so funny that he was betting that she would cheat on him with stranger because he wasn't sure if one of his friends or even her friends would like to dating her when they all knew that she was married. But now, she was cheating on him with her ex boyfriend.

Actually, Seijuurou didn't really knew Shuuzou so well. All he knew that Shuuzou was their senior in their college times and when he just met his wife that time she was already dating with Shuuzou. And from what Daiki said to him, their relationship wasn't going well because Shuuzou moved to LA, USA.

Seijuurou giggled bitterly when he read their conversation one by one. He massage his head. She lied to him all this time. She said that she would never contact her ex boyfriend when they started dating. Suddenly, Seijuurou felt about how dumb he was. His wife lied to him for years and he just found out her lies after they married?

He read again their conversation.

Nijimura S. : "What about this Sunday? It's holiday, so I think we are free enough to meet."

A. Satsuki : "I don't mind it at all, _senpai_. We can talk about everything for long times."

Nijimura S. : "That's good. If so, this Sunday, at 11 a.m. in Boulevard Hills Restaurant. And, please don't call me with that nickname, Satsuki. You may call me Shuuzou- _kun_ or Shuuzou- _niisan_. :)"

A. Satsuki : "Okay then. Well, if you want it, then I call you Shuuzou- _kun_ :)"

Seijuurou could feel his anger reached his limit. He was like almost exploding because those conversations. What the hell was that? They said they were going to meet? This Sunday? 11 a.m.? Boulevard–what was that?

His clench was good enough to punch someone's face right now. He couldn't believe that his wife was cheating on him with her ex boyfriend. Seijuurou wouldn't hear anyone else who tried to calm himself by trying to defend her. Well, if she wasn't cheating with Shuuzou, so why she never mentioned about their conversation to her husband or even asked his permission for meeting Shuuzou?!

He sighed deeply, trying to be calm. He wouldn't show her that he had read their chat. He should be normal like usual.

His eyes were reading their chats again and they looked at every sentence sharply like he was going to kill all of them with those scary eyes. Suddenly, Seijuurou turned his head to the second floor, exactly to his bed room where his wife was sleeping right now.

 _I can't believe that you're cheating on me, Satsuki_ , he said and then he felt the pain was entering himself, _If you decide to play a game with me, well I give what you want. I will give you a nice game. Or you can call it a revenge. And I'll make sure that you'll be the one who lose this game_.

After that, he shutdown the laptop.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So, is there a good news?"

Junpei sighed. Unsure about his wife's question, but then he shrugged as he didn't care about his problem so much. He couldn't tell if Riko was feeling disappointed to him or not because the only thing she did was smiling to him. And he had no idea if she was really smiling or not.

"It's okay, Junpei- _kun_ ," she said before she drank her lemon tea, "Looking for a job isn't easy, I know it. But, believe me, when you get one, I'm sure that it'll be a great job."

He looked at her deeply. Actually he didn't know what to say to her. Probably it because he didn't understand about how could she feel like there was no problem when he was the one who felt it? Ah yeah, of course. She got a job since long times meanwhile Junpei was still looking for it.

But, Junpei really knew that his wife was only trying to cheer him up. He knew that he was so lucky to have a nice wife like Riko.

"Thank you for your support. Of course, I'll get a great job although I don't know when will it happen."

He sipped his dark coffee.

"Anyway, I want to ask something," suddenly Junpei took out a piece of paper from his pocket, "I got this from today's newspaper. This company was searching for an employee. So far, the requirements suit with my background, right? But, the problem is I don't know where is this place."

Riko looked at it as she tried to find an answer.

"Hmm, I've heard about this company before. Some people said that it's a good company. But … ," she paused, "I don't know this location. I think you must ask someone else."

"Okay then," he looked at her before giving her a flash forehead kiss, "I have to go now, dear."

She blushed. "Ugh, Junpei! Never do it again in front of people."

He laughed. "Who cares? You're my wife. Well, I go now."

She waved at him. He walked away from the restaurant. All of sudden, Junpei was nudging someone's shoulder when he was going to go to bus stop. He was startled and then bowing while saying sorry to a red hair men.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said hurriedly. Then, Junpei remembered something.

"Ah, sir, if I can ask something," his voice was making the person looked at him, "Can you tell me where's this place? I'm searching for this company."

"Oh, it's not far away from here. It's near Star Hotel."

"Star Hotel? Okay, I get it. Thank you so much, sir."

He just nodded to Junpei before went away and entering Boulevard Hills Restaurant. Junpei thought probably he was going to meet someone and unfortunately he was late to meet that person.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

So here he was. Sitting alone in his car while waiting his wife to go from their house. It was the day that his wife would meet her secret lover. Ugh, even Seijuurou felt disgusting by thinking about their affair.

He looked at his watch, it was 10.45 a.m.

"Where is she? She should go to that place now, right?" he asked himself meanwhile his eyes were always looking at the rear-view mirror.

He lied to Satsuki about he was going to meet Shintarou to play chess together at his house. She believed him immediately of course. Funnily, she said that she would meet her client outside. But, he bet that she didn't know about he was waiting for her action by parking his car not far away from their house.

Talking about her affair with Shuuzou, Seijuurou had been thinking about discussing this topic to his friends. Especially to Shintarou as he remembered that he really knew about cheating, women, etc. Ironically, Shintarou wasn't married to anyone yet. When he was asked about it, Shintarou always said that he was still looking for someone that suit himself.

Suddenly, when he was daydreaming, Seijuurou saw his wife came out from their house. She was saying something to their daughter and also the babysitter before she took a cab and went away from their house. As she was gone, Seijuurou tried to following her without getting caught by her.

"I can't believe that you're really going to meet him now, Satsuki. How dare you. Even you make up so well today. Do you use a new bra just for meeting him?"

Seijuurou didn't know what he was talking about right now. Especially for bra part. Well, he just read some random article about wife who was cheating her husband and the article said that a wife who was cheating would buy a new underwear before she met her secret lover. Seijuurou had no idea if it was true or not. But the more he thought about it, the more he got anger.

Finally, he saw the cab stopped in front of the Boulevard Hills Restaurant. He parked his car after making sure that she went in to the place. When Seijuurou followed her step, suddenly someone was nudging his shoulder and it was making him startled. He looked at the person who bowed to him as he said sorry to himself.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," Seijuurou said to this glasses men. He was in hurry to follow his wife now.

"Ah, sir, if I can ask something," Seijuurou was stopping his step and then looked at this men, "Can you tell me where's this place? I'm searching for this company."

He tried to be patient now. He looked at the piece of newspaper that the person handed to him. Ah, somehow he was familiar enough with this company.

"Oh, it's not far away from here. It's near Star Hotel."

"Star Hotel? Okay, I get it. Thank you so much, sir."

Seijuurou nodded to him before he entered the restaurant. When he was there, he tried to search his wife and yes! He got her. She was sitting alone on the corner of the restaurant. And then, Seijuurou sat on the empty place that was far enough from her seat, but at least from this view Seijuurou could still stalk her affair with Shuuzou.

As he sat, Seijuurou borrowed the restaurant's newspaper. Pretending that he was just some busy person in that place. Fortunately, it seemed that his wife didn't notice his presence at all.

But, suddenly he saw someone was walking toward her.

 _So here comes the jerk_.

His grip on the newspaper was almost ripping it. He still tried his best to see what were they doing now. Hah! He couldn't believe that this men would make his wife waited for him. Meanwhile, Seijuurou almost never let his wife waited for him. And somehow, the way his wife looked at Shuuzou was really burning him.

Then, what should he do now?

They were really having affair behind him. He had no idea how long they did this to him, but he didn't want to know. Anyway, they were still cheating. And he couldn't give a tolerant to his wife and Shuuzou at all. They broke him.

Seijuurou still gave his attention to them, though he didn't know what they were talking about. They talked with serious expression. Come on, they only had affair but why they should use that kind of expression as they talked about politics?

All of sudden, he saw his wife was standing. Probably, she was going to go to toilet. He couldn't hear what they said. But, the next scene was really making Seijuurou angry. He saw Shuuzou grabbed Satsuki hand's as if he wasn't ready to let her go.

 _Fuck off!_

Seijuurou had lost his patient now. He threw away the newspaper and then walked toward them.

"So, is it what you said as meeting a client, Satsuki?" he sneered at her in low tone. He tried to not embarrassed himself in front of people.

He saw his wife was surprised with his presence. Yeah, used that expression. He wouldn't let her to defend herself or even defended this jerk. Seijuurou turned his gaze on Shuuzou and saw him in the same expression as his wife.

"Seijuurou- _kun_? What are you doing here?" she asked him haltingly. He hated it. And he even more hated it when he saw her trying to smile to him.

"Don't smile to me, you women," and then Seijuurou looked at Shuuzou, "I know that you were my senior in college. But, I apologize that I disgrace you now. Don't try to meet my wife again."

Without waiting for Shuuzou's words, Seijuurou pulled his wife's hand to go from the restaurant and heading toward their house.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

For **yume** : yes, I did. Tbh, I'm offended when you say that I deleted them because I'm married now. And then, why you have to protest about it in review? Don't you have an account? If you have one, is it really difficult to PM me if you really want to know about the reason? Sorry, but I dislike your comment. Never involving my status with my decision to delete my previous fanfics. If I did it because I'm married, then why I'm still writing this fanfic? Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4: RESENTMENT

**I recommend to read this chapter while listening to Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran and Eyes Nose Lips by Taeyang**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: RESENTMENT**

* * *

The babysitter went into the swimming pool with Shiori after Seijuurou told her to do so. Shiori looked so happy when she saw her parents were coming home soon. But, the babysitter knew that there was something wrong between them. Moreover, when she saw Seijuurous' cold expression.

After the babysitter was gone, Seijuurou looked at his wife who was still eyeing the floor.

"Come into the room. I want to talk something with you."

And she did what her husband said. It didn't take so much time to be in their bed room. When they arrived there, Seijuurou locked the door immediately before he turned his gaze to Satsuki who sat on their bed.

He sighed, trying his best to control his anger now. He looked at her in disbelief with what she did to him not long ago. If he was crazy enough and his wife was a men, perhaps he would do something physically to her. But, come on, he wasn't a bad-tempered person at all. Besides, he knew that he wouldn't do something to hurt her.

"So," he opened the conversation, "Do you want to say something now? At least, you must say sorry for what you did to me a half hour ago. Don't you feel regret or even want to cry because I caught you were cheating with him?"

She looked so stiff right now. Her eyes were so empty, he didn't know what was she thinking right now. He couldn't tell what she felt about her sin. But, her silent just made Seijuurou more angry.

"Hey, say something!" his voice started to rise. It was trembling as he tried to calm himself too, "Don't be silent like this, Satsuki! If you only shut your mouth, doesn't it mean that you admit about you have an affair with him?"

He saw his wife was biting her lips.

"What else that I should say to you?" she asked him in low tone. She still looked at the floor, "Whatever I'll say, you won't believe me, right?"

She didn't understand at all. Even he didn't understand about what he really wanted right now. He knew that actually what she said was right. He wouldn't believe her words and said that she only tried to protect herself by defending her sin. In other words, he knew that if he told her to explain everything to him would be like useless.

He sat beside her, but trying to not too close with her. He ruffled his hair, never expecting that this problem would be so frustrating. He never imagined that something like this would come to his marriage life with Satsuki.

"Come on," he said as he was chuckling bitterly, "How can you do this to me, Satsuki?"

She didn't say anything. But now, he knew that she was looking at him with a sad expression. Hah! What now? Was she trying to pity him after what she did to him?

"How can you cheat on me with him, Satsuki?!" Seijuurou looked at her with those teary eyes. Nope, he wasn't crying for her. He was only trying to hold his anger meanwhile he was broken at the same time, "Did I do something wrong with you? Hey, didn't you ever think about Shiori when you were with him?!"

Her lips opened and closed. She still looked at him with the same expression. Both her hands were on her lap. They were squeezing each other. Seijuurou knew that his wife was also trying to not crying in front of him.

"Don't look at me with those eyes, Satsuki. Don't pity me," he said while he sighed so deep, "Shiori. You should pity her because she has a mother like you."

Seijuurou immersed himself in his hands before he ruffled his hair again. He thought that his life was perfect. But, he forgot that nothing was perfect in this life. Unfortunately, why should it be his marriage that made his life imperfect? His trust to Satsuki was gone now. And even his love. He couldn't say that he still loved her or not right now. She destroyed everything.

There was no voice from both of them at all. Seijuurou didn't know what should he say to his wife meanwhile the women who sat beside him still tried to shut her mouth like she wanted to defend herself from him. Although he thought that actually she should knew from the start that her defends wouldn't last for long times. The fact was he had caught her with both his eyes.

"I read it," suddenly Seijuurou talked again to her, "Your chat with him. I've found out about your planning to meet him from it. I read the way you two talked each other like you did nothing wrong at all."

She gulped. She didn't try at all to look at him.

"I'm sorry," finally she said it, "I don't know that it would be like this. But, if I can say the truth—"

 _What? Is she trying to defend herself now?_

"—it's not like what you think at all. I'm not and never cheating on you."

Suddenly, Seijuurou made her to stare at his sharp eyes. She knew that she did hurt him a lot.

"Look at me!" he hissed, "Do you think I'm stupid? Are you still not satisfied after hurting me this much, Satsuki?!"

Her lips trembled. She bit them. But then, Seijuurou heard that she chuckled bitterly.

"Yes, you're right," she still looked at him. But, when Seijuurou saw her tears were streaming down on her face, suddenly he felt so weak, "You're not stupid at all, Seijuurou- _kun_. But, I am. It's useless to defend myself like this."

Afterwards, he released his hands from her shoulder. He avoided her eyes now. Satsuki still kept her eyes on him, watching her husband in agony as he looked at his finger. Exactly on his wedding ring. Finally, she saw him took the ring off of his finger.

"Look," he showed her his ring, "At first, I can't understand why you didn't wear your wedding ring anymore when we attended a dinner with our friends."

She looked down at the floor. He knew that she was realizing it too.

"Actually, I never want to discuss this ring conversation at all. But, I think from that night, I started to be suspicious of you, Satsuki. And it's like a bad dream that what makes me afraid is really happening to my life now."

Then, he threw away the ring. "And I know that I won't ever talk about this with you at all, Satsuki."

She wiped off her tears before she turned her head on him.

"I know that you hate me now, Seijuurou- _kun_ ," she said, "I can't say anything anymore. But, I'll admit that it's my mistake. You can blame me whenever you want."

He laughed bitterly.

"Of course it's your mistake, Satsuki!" he snapped at her, "You're the one who cheating here, Satsuki! Of course I will blame you for your mistake!"

Seijuurou sighed. He didn't dare to look at his wife anymore as he just snapped at her like that. He knew that even though she did something wrong, he still felt how wrong it was to snap her like that. But, another side of him said that she deserved to be yelled like that.

"Tell me," he only stared at the wall, "How far you two did this affair behind me?"

She did say nothing. He licked his lips as he inhaled his breath. Suddenly, he remembered what Shintarou said to him at the dinner. He was unsure to ask about this question or not. But, he thought that it was better to ask it rather than he was immersing himself in curious.

"Tell me, Satsuki," he said again and now he was looking at her, "You're not serious with him, right? Tell me that you both are just playing a fire."

She bowed her head. "I apologize to you."

He looked at her in disbelief.

"Satsuki," he mumbled. Somehow he was afraid to ask this question, "You don't love him, right? You said that you've forgotten him when we just started to dating. You still keep your words, don't you?"

Right now, she stared him in the eyes. "What will you do if I say that I still love him, Seijuurou- _kun_?"

His eyes widened.

"Don't be kidding with me," he laughed again before gazed her eyes too, "Listen! You're just cheating on me, okay?! I know that you don't love him at all! There's no love in cheating, Satsuki! How can you say that you love him when I'm broken like this?!"

She was crying again. Her shoulder trembled.

He stood up, his eyes still looked at her. He tried to be calm. But, somehow her words just sent him a wound that couldn't be healed at all.

"So, after all this time, after 7 years we're married, you still love him? Shiori's presence between us is nothing for you, Satsuki?" he asked her again, "You want to be with him, right? Well, if you love him, then I let you go. Go away from this house! Never show yourself in front of me or even Shiori!"

Suddenly, Satsuki stood up and making Seijuurou was surprised with what she did. She walked toward the wardrobe, bringing out her clothes and packaged them in her luggage. He stared her with his wide eyes. Seijuurou stopped her when Satsuki was heading toward the door.

"Wait, Satsuki," he grabbed her shoulder, "Look at me."

But she didn't. His voice was more trembling now.

"You're not serious, right?" he looked at her deeply, "We may divorce if we really want it. But, don't you ever think about Shiori? Don't be selfish! If you want to divorce, I'll give it! And don't ever think that we're getting back together again. At least, you have to think about Shiori."

She didn't say anything unless crying.

"Ah, I see. So, you choose to leave us," he couldn't believe with what happened right now, "Say it in front of my face now. Tell me that you really love him so you choose to stay with him by leaving us."

Satsuki closed her eyes meanwhile she bit her lips.

"Tell me, now—"

"I love him!" suddenly she looked back at him with those teary eyes, "I always miss him. I never love someone this much if it's something that you want to hear."

And then, Seijuurou released his hands from her. He could feel the pain in his chest was like stabbing his heart for countless times after hearing her statement. He couldn't believe that she would really say it in front of him with those eyes. But, before he said something to her, Seijuurou saw his wife went away from their room and leaving him alone there.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masako gave her attention to her students while they all were serious in working for their drawing lesson. Some of them were drawing animals, a mountain, sea, etc. Well, she knew that those drawing were so cliche, but she was never bored to see their work at all. She was really happy to see those happy faces for almost everyday.

She had no idea about why she really loved children. It might be because she was the only child in her family. She remembered how envy she was when her friends had a brother or a sister meanwhile she had nobody. She thought that it would be fun to play something at home if she had someone who wanted to play with her.

And then, she was married with Harasawa Katsunori. He worked at one of famous bank in Tokyo as a manager. They met when Masako attended her friend's birthday party and Katsunori was attending it too. She wasn't remembering everything in detail, but all she knew was they fell in love and decided to dating after knowing each other for 5 months.

A year later they were married. It had been 8 years but she felt there was something wrong in their marriage life. Yes, she couldn't have a child. She couldn't tell what was she feeling whenever she remembered about the day she found out about her condition. The only thing she remembered now that she was almost to suicide after hearing about her condition.

She felt like she wasn't imperfect at all. Even she had been thinking that Katsunori could marry another women who could give him a children. But, she didn't know that she should be grateful or not, he rejected it and chose to stay with her. He kept his vow.

"Harasawa- _sensei_ ," she was startled when one of her students called her, "I'm done with my work, _sensei_."

She smiled to her.

"It's great, Shiori- _chan_. You draw it nicely," she patted her head softly, "Is it your family?"

Shiori nodded her head cheerfully.

"It's Shiori with Mom and Dad," she said so proud, " _Sensei_ , my Grandfather said to me through the phone that today is my parents' wedding anniversary. He said that it's like a birthday party. So, that's why I draw this for their anniversary gift."

"What a nice daughter," Masako smiled to her. Somehow she hoped that she had a daughter like Shiori, "Your Mommy and Daddy will be glad when they see your gift, Shiori- _chan_."

Masako grabbed her pen and writing 'A' for her score.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei_!" she said happily. And then, Shiori went to her chair.

Meanwhile, Masako still smiled just because Shiori's happy face. At the same time, she got a message from her husband. As usual, he sent her a not romantic words. Just reminder for her to have a lunch. But still, she thought that he was really sweet although he just said something like that.

Suddenly, the bell of the kindergarten rang. It was time for them to get home. Masako saw all of them started to take their bag and put it on their back before they walked toward the door's class. She found that the parents had waited for their children.

 _Ah, if I have a child, I will be like them now_ , she said sadly.

Masako saw them one by one started to leave the kindergarten with their parents. Mostly they were picked up by their mothers. Some of them were waving at her and she waved them back with a happy smile. Though she actually wanted to spend more times with those children. But then, Masako realized that Shiori was still waiting in front of the door.

"Shiori- _chan_ , your mother hasn't arrived?" she asked her. The little girl just shook her head.

Afterwards, Masako saw a women came toward them. Shiori smiled when she saw her mother.

"Ah, I apologize, _sensei_ ," Satsuki said before turning her gaze to her daughter, "I'm sorry, Shiori- _chan_. Mommy just met a client. Sorry for making you waiting."

Shiori shook her head. "I'm okay, Mommy. Harasawa- _sensei_ accompanies Shiori here."

Satsuki looked at Masako. "Ah, thank you so much, _sensei_. I'm busy at the office today."

"No problem, Ma'am," Masako replied, "Well, Shiori- _chan_ , see you tomorrow."

The girl nodded. "Bye, _sensei_!"

Masako waved her hand to them. She still stared at them until they took a cab and then gone away. She almost closed the door of the class until suddenly she heard some steps—it was more like a person was running toward her. Masako turned her body and saw a handsome men was heading to her.

His red eyes were looking at her.

"I apologize," he said with irregular breath. He was sweat so much, "Are you Shiori's _sensei_?"

Masako nodded. "I am. Who are you, Sir?"

"I'm Akashi Seijuurou. Shiori's Dad. I'm coming to pick her up. I hope I'm not late."

She opened her mouth. "Oh, so you're her Dad. Nice to meet you, Sir. But, I'm sorry. Shiori just went with her mother a few minutes ago."

"What?"

"Is there any problem, Sir?" she asked him. But he just shook his head.

"Nothing, Ma'am. If so, I must go now," he tried to smile, "Thank you, Ma'am."

Then, Masako saw him walked away and headed to his expensive car which was parked not so far from the gate. He drove the car and leaving the kindergarten.

Suddenly, Masako was startled with the sound of her phone. It was a call from her husband.

"Yes, Katsunori- _kun_? Oh yes, I'm already done. I will go home now. Yes, I will cook something for you tonight."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satsuki gave her money to the driver after they arrived in front of her office. She walked with her daughter toward the law firm where she worked. When they were inside it, some people who passed her were greeting them. Especially those women who loved Shiori so much. Satsuki admitted that it had been so long since the last time she brought her daughter here.

"Shiori- _chan_ ," she called her daughter, "You must be nice here. Mommy will work when you'll wait here. Is that okay?"

"Hmm, okay, Mom. But, when will Daddy pick me up? He said that he wants to take me into the playground. Besides, I didn't see you in home yesterday. Daddy said Mommy was in Grandpa's house."

She sighed, never expected that it would be this difficult.

"Okay, Mommy will tell Daddy to pick you up soon. But, you must be patient, okay?"

Shiori nodded her head.

What a coincidence that suddenly Satsuki got a call from Seijuurou. She looked at her daughter for a while before finally she was making a distance to answer her husband call.

"Hello, Seijuurou- _kun_."

" _Where are you now? Why do you bring Shiori with you? Didn't I say that you have to stay away from us?_ "

Satsuki massaged her head. "Can you stop talking about what happened between us? Moreover, I just picked her up because it's my job as a mother. I did nothing wrong. Instead of that, it's better if you come here because she wants to meet you now."

He was in silent.

" _I'll be there soon._ "

Then he hung up the phone.

After that, Satsuki walked toward her daughter. "Daddy will come here soon, Shiori- _chan_. As you wait here, Mommy will work, okay? If you need something, just call Mommy."

Shiori nodded her head as she grabbed her drawing utensil and drawing something on a paper. After making sure that her daughter was fine to be left, Satsuki went into her room and continued her works. She really focused with her activity until all of sudden she heard her husband's voice from outside of her room.

Somehow she lost her focus. Instead of continuing her works, she listened to the conversation of her husband with their daughter. She couldn't hear clearly. But then, someone was knocking her door. She pretended to focus on her work again.

"Hey," she saw her husband was coming into her room, "Actually I don't want to say this. But, Shiori doesn't want to go to the playground."

"Oh. If so, you can come back to your office. I can oversee her here."

He sighed deeply. "That's not what I mean."

"Then?"

"She wants us to accompany her."

She was in silent. "What?"

Seijuurou was avoiding her eyes. "Finish your work. After that, we will go to the playground."

Before she could say anything, Seijuurou left the room.

A half hour later, she was done with her work. After tidied up her desk, she took her handbag and walked to her husband and her daughter. They were sitting in waiting room. Shiori sat on Seijuurou's lap as she told him something that Satsuki didn't know about what were they talking about.

But, actually, seeing them like this was making her felt something warm in her chest.

Seijuurou realized about her presence. "Oh, you're done."

Satsuki just nodded her head. Shiori smiled to her.

"Yeaaay~! Come on, Daddy, Mommy. Let's go to the playground now!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

So here they were. In the playground that was half empty. Well, it was Monday, who would like to come here in the busiest day ever? Yes, this spouse were the exception. If it wasn't because their beloved daughter who asked them to come here, they would like to stay in their office and seeing those documents.

Seijuurou sat on the bench meanwhile Shiori was playing swing and her mother was near her. He took out his phone, trying to find something interesting in this thing. But in the end he found nothing could help him now. Finally, he only focused his eyes to watch his daughter and his soon-to-be ex wife.

Ah, speaking about "soon-to-be ex", they never mentioned about their problem again after she escaped from their house. Well, actually he couldn't say that she was escaping if he remembered that he was the one who told her to go away and she did what he told her. But, Seijuurou didn't know if he really wanted her to stay away from him or not. Because when he saw her packaging her clothes yesterday, he was so afraid of something that he even didn't understand. And he was more confused when he was trying to make her stay with him.

He didn't know what he really wanted.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Can we sit here?"

Seijuurou turned his head and seeing a blond women with her son stood beside him.

"Oh, sure, Ma'am," he gave her and her son a place for them.

He saw Satsuki and Shiori again. Suddenly, he loosened his tie and then he took out something from his pocket. It was his wedding ring. He looked at it with a miserable stare. He saw there were two alphabet 'S' and 'S' as the initials of their name. It was so funny when he remembered that he was throwing away his ring yesterday. But, when Satsuki left him alone in their bed room, probably he lost his sanity when suddenly he took the ring again.

His eyes looked at Satsuki again. He would never expect that someone like her did something like that to him. After years he knew her, he was really sure that actually Satsuki was a loyal person. She had a honest personality. The question was why were she cheating on him in the end?

All of sudden he remembered the moment he caught her in the restaurant with Shuuzou. Even just thinking about that was hurting him so much. It was unbelievable! 7 years of their marriage would be destroyed by a few minutes of affair.

He saw a black hair boy was running toward his daughter. They played together like they were siblings. He saw his wife was smiling to the women beside him.

"Is that your wife and your daughter, Sir?"

Seijuurou turned his head to the women who sat beside him. She mentioned about Satsuki and Shiori.

"Yes, Ma'am."

She nodded. There was a smile on her lips.

"You have a perfect family," she said to him, "You must be happy now, Sir."

He chuckled. He didn't know how to answer her compliment.

"Well," he was unsure to continue his words at first, "Most people say that too."

"I used to have a perfect family too," suddenly she continued to talk to him, "But, it was broken when I found that my husband was cheating on me. That day my son was still a baby. Actually, I feel sorry to my son, even now. At that time, he couldn't meet his father because my ex decided to leave us and married his secret lover."

Seijuurou was speechless after hearing her story. He had no idea about the reason she told him about her marriage life with her ex husband. From what he saw, it was like she came from oversea. Perhaps, she was American? He didn't know if it was because her habits or it was really her true personality, but it was the first time he met stranger who told him about her privacy.

"You must be grateful to have them in your life. Well, I also have my own happiness with someone now. But, to be happy, you don't need to feel miserable at first, right? There are two option in life about being happy; to be grateful with what you have right now or being miserable at first and then being happy. That's what my current husband said to me. And I think he's right. Although he's younger than me, but he can be mature."

He thought about her words. He couldn't say if he agreed with her or not.

"I know if we're stranger to each other," finally he opened his mouth, "But, if I can ask you, what the first thing you do before divorced with your ex husband?"

She laughed. "Well, believe me or not, I'm not the one who divorced him, Sir. Do you think I'm crazy, don't you? He was the one who cheating on me, but he divorced me."

She was right. He really thought that she was crazy.

"Do you mean that you were forgiving him? After what he did behind you?"

"You know what? You're not the first one who ask me this question," she smiled, "I was angry too when I found what he did to me. Moreover he did it with my bestfriend. It was hurting me, of course. But, rather than following my anger, I used my time to think alone in my room."

She was in silent for a while.

"If I followed my anger, I would think that he was cheating because he wasn't a loyal person and my bestfriend was a fake friend or something like that. In the end, I would blame them and thought that I was the only one who did something right."

"Well, they did something wrong. So, why was it really matter to think about it again?" Seijuurou asked her. Still couldn't understand with the way she thought about her problem.

She laughed again. "Yes, you're right. But, when I thought about it and trying to discuss our problem with my ex, I knew that it was also my mistake."

He looked at her in confuse. "What?"

"As a wife, I didn't do my job really well. I spent too much of my times outside our house. Hanging out with my friends, rarely at home. Well, I think it was the reason why he cheated. I know that what he did couldn't be forgiven. But, I couldn't blame him alone. Even to my bestfriend. And when he decided to divorce with me, well I couldn't say anything unless agreed. I thought that he could be happy if we separated. But, I sacrificed my son."

Seijuurou gulped. Never thought that she had this reason to forgive a person like her ex.

"Well," he mumbled, "I think when the spouse decide to divorce, the victim will always be their children, right?"

She nodded. "You're right, Sir. That's why when you try to make someone happy by letting this person free, there's another person that you'd sacrificed because of something that he didn't do."

He thought again. Actually Seijuurou was really proud of this women. Probably, she was crazy with the way she thought. But, at the same time, she was right. It sounded crazy, but if he thought about his problem with Satsuki again, he couldn't think clearly. Exactly about the reason why were she cheating on him?

Well, like what he said, he knew that Satsuki was a loyal person. Then, what was her reason? What did he do until she decided to cheating him?

"I have to go now, Sir," Seijuurou turned to her, "My husband has arrived. I will go home now."

He just nodded.

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, it's nice to share about my experience with you," she said, "Remember, be grateful with what you have right now. To be happy is really easy actually."

And then, Seijuurou saw the women was calling her son and then they were walking into a car in the front of the playground. After that, they were gone.

"Daddy!"

Seijuurou was startled when he heard Shiori's voice. "Ah, you're done?"

She nodded. "I'm soooo happy right now."

He smiled to her. Suddenly, Shiori pulled her mother to sit beside her father. They didn't understand with what was going on here. But then, they saw their only daughter took something out from her bag and she gave it to both of them.

"Happy wedding anniversary, Mommy, Daddy!" she shouted in happy voice.

They looked at her drawing. She was drawing herself with her Mom and Dad. Even she wrote 'always be a happy family forever' in the bottom. Satsuki looked at it with teary eyes, her hand touched Shiori's drawing slowly. And then she stared deeply at her daughter.

"I hope we will always be happy forever, Mommy, Daddy," she said cheerfully, "I want Mom and Dad be happy like a King and a Queen. And I will be your Princess."

Seijuurou saw her happy face. He couldn't say if he was happy or not right now. The fact was he or even his wife forgot about today. Ironically, their daughter remembered this day, even she gave them her gift. And they didn't know what would happen to Shiori if they decided to divorce.

Suddenly, Satsuki hugged her. "Thank you so much, honey. I love you so much."

Seijuurou patted the top of Shiori's head. "We love you so much, dear."

Afterwards, when they were going to go home, Seijuurou said something to Satsuki's ear.

"There's something I want to talk with you, Satsuki. Stay at home tonight."

 ** _TBC_**


	5. Chapter 5: REASON

**Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy this.**

 **Warning: there's an adult scene here. Only 18+**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: REASON**

* * *

He never thought that the situation would be more awkward than yesterday. Although he knew that something he wanted to discuss with his wife was not different at all. Perhaps the difference here was yesterday he couldn't control his anger at all. And if he thought again about what the blond women said to him, she might be true.

So, the only thing he needed right now was cold-head. It wasn't the right time to use those feelings. If he wanted to solve this problem with her, it meant that both of them should be wise to listen to what the other's explanation.

Seijuurou locked the door after they entered the bedroom. He saw her sat on the bedroom. It was exactly like what happened yesterday. But, for today, he hoped that he could control himself.

Satsuki still didn't dare enough to look at him. He tried to get closer to her by sitting next to his wife. She looked stiff, even more stiff than yesterday. Moreover, Seijuurou could hear the way she breathed. She was like trying so hard to breathe normally. But, it wasn't the problem because the problem here was Seijuurou who suddenly missed the sound of her breath.

"I know that I shouldn't be angry like that yesterday," he said, "I've tried to hold my anger, but I failed. So, I want to try discussing about it again with you. With a cold-head. I just want to solve our problem, Satsuki."

She didn't say anything. But, he knew that she was waiting for the next words that he would say to her.

"May I ask something to you?" he looked at her, "I've been thinking about this question and also about the risk. Well, no matter what you will say to answer my question, I will accept it."

Satsuki didn't look at him the way he did. Yet, she glanced to him from the corner of her eyes.

"You may, Seijuurou- _kun_."

He sighed before arranging his question. "I want to know about your reason to ... you know what I mean."

Right now, she really looked at him. She sighed deeply like she was so fucking tired with his question.

"Why do you still want to know my reason, Seijuurou- _kun_? I think everything was clear yesterday. So, we don't need to discuss about this again."

He really had no idea now. Seriously, what this women really wanted, huh?

"Satsuki," he exhaled his breath, "You must be grateful because I still give you a chance to explain everything to me. Right now."

She chuckled softly. "I never ask a chance from you."

"Hey! You think that I do this because I really want you to stay with us? Get back your sanity, Satsuki! I only do this for Shiori, not because of you!" he growled, "Seriously, didn't you see how happy she was when she gave us her gift for our anniversary? Aren't you scared about what will happen to her if we divorce someday?"

Instead of answering his question, she cried.

"It's not the right time to crying," he almost lost his patient, "Don't be selfish, Satsuki."

She sobbed. "I try to not be selfish, if you want to know about it. But, no matter how many times I try to explain to you about my reason, you won't understand at all. Because all you know is I'm cheating behind you. I'm always wrong in your eyes. That's the only thing you believe now."

"For God's sake! That's why I'm asking you right now! Tell me about your reason!"

Suddenly, she looked at him in the eyes. "Do you want to hear my explanation? If so, will you believe me that I'm not cheating on you? Will you believe my words, Seijuurou- _kun_?"

He sneered. "I don't need you to defend yourself."

"That's exactly what I mean," she still cried, "You only believe with what you know. You only trust with what you see with your eyes."

"What do you mean by saying like that—"

"Like I said. I'm not cheating with him. I never did something like that you. That's the point. And if you want to know what I feel right now, I say that I'm tired. I'm tired with all of your question. Because how many times you try to force me to admit that I really cheated behind you, I'll say yes. But, you hear lies."

"I try my best to let you explain about your reason to cheat on me. But, I never said that I want to hear your lies. I never want to hear about your lies anymore, Satsuki!" he barked, "Is it really difficult to be honest?"

"Why do you always think that I'm the one who lie to you?" she looked at him sadly, "Actually, I would never expect that I will say it."

He was in silent.

"I'm not cheating! I wasn't cheating with anyone, like I said," she said as she stood. Suddenly, she looked at him back, "But you were, Seijuurou- _kun_!"

Seijuurou was surprised with what his wife just said to him. His eyes widened. Even he couldn't say anything when he saw Satsuki left him again in this room. He didn't understand about the reason she said something like that to him. Did she just tell him that he was cheating on her? Was she crazy or dumb or what?

He still sat on his bed. His eyes looked at the floor, meanwhile his brain was trying to get the meaning of her words. Why did she say that he was cheating with someone else? He was the victim here! How could she blame him for something that he would never did?!

Suddenly, Seijuurou decided to follow her, trying to catch her before she left again like yesterday. But, when he arrived at the first floor, he saw her standing in front of the doors. He just realized that the doors opened and he knew the reason why Satsuki only stared at the person who opened the doors.

Akashi Masaomi was visiting them now.

"Seijuurou, Satsuki," the old men opened conversation first, "I forget to tell you two about my visit."

Then, he saw there was something wrong with his daughter-in-law.

"What happens to you, Satsuki? Are you crying?"

They freeze.

"I'm not crying, father," she said as she wiped off her tears and trying her best to smile, " ... I'm ... well, um ... ."

She looked at Seijuurou who stood behind her. He knew that she lost her words and begging for his help now.

"Is there any problem?" Masaomi asked again. He knew that there was something that just happened in this house. He looked at them with his sharp eyes.

"Everything is really fine, father," Seijuurou answered him, "Today is our anniversary and Shiori gave us a gift, so Satsuki ... well, she's just flattered because Shiori's gift."

Unbelievable! Seijuurou just turned to be a liar to his father.

They relieved when they saw Masaomi nodded his head before smiling to them. Satsuki was thinking that there was a possibility that Masaomi would find out about their problem. She couldn't say that it was her lucky day or not, but she felt grateful that she didn't take her luggage along with her. She couldn't imagine what would happen if her father-in-law caught her in that way.

"I hope I don't disturb you by coming here. I just want to see you and Satsuki, besides I also miss my granddaughter so much," he said to Seijuurou.

"You don't disturb us at all, father. It's a good news for us if you want to stay here with us, father."

Masaomi was going to say something to them, but then he saw Shiori came toward him. Shiori was really happy when her Grandpa brought her into his arms. She rarely to meet him, if she missed him so much then she would talk to him through the phone and they could talk for long times.

"Grandpa~! I miss you so much!" she said.

Masaomi laughed. "I miss you too, my lovely Shiori." He kissed her on the cheek.

Seijuurou thought that today wasn't the right time to speak about their problem at all. Since Masaomi stayed with them tonight, it meant that at least they should act like they had no problem. He looked at Satsuki who definitely thought the same thing with him. The only thing they could do now was acting as a normal spouse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Riko was stretching her body before she put down her glasses on her desk. It was a bit late, 11 o'clock in the night. She yawned, somehow she never felt so tired like this after finished her work at home. She tidied up her desk and then walked toward her husband who had slept on the bed.

She turned off the lamp and after that laying on the bed beside Junpei. She was going to close her eyes until she heard her husband's voice.

"Riko."

Her eyes opened. "What's up, Junpei- _kun_?"

"I know that you're tired, but I just want to have some times with you. If you don't mind of course," he turned his position so he could face her closer, "How do you feel after married with me?"

She looked at him. "Why do you still ask about it? Of course, I'm happy with you. Very happy. I think it's really clear."

"Well, yeah, I guess so," he said, but he felt unsure with what he said.

"Is there something wrong?" she couldn't help but asked him in the end.

Junpei didn't say anything for a while. But, his eyes were looking straight into Riko's eyes. His brown eyes were so deep, yet they were making Riko felt so comfort and peace at the same time. Therefore, when suddenly he stroked his hand on her face, she knew that how afraid she was if she couldn't feel his touch anymore.

"I'm sorry," he whispered but still looked at her eyes, "I should be better as your husband."

"What do you mean, Junpei- _kun_?" she didn't understand at all, "You're so much better than anyone else. I'm grateful that I married you. There's no regret."

Now, he turned his gaze on their hands that suddenly held each other.

"I don't do my job as husband so well, I think you know it," he said, "It should be me who work hardly. Instead, you're working too much. I just think that maybe you will meet someone else who is better than me, then forget me—"

He stopped talking when suddenly his wife touched his lips with her finger. Junpei stared at Riko, she was looking at his eyes deeply.

"Junpei- _kun_ ," she whispered. She got so much closer to him until he could feel her breath on his face and then he closed his eyes when his wife kissed his lips before she stared him back, "I love you so much. I know that I rarely to say this, but that's how I feel about you. And forgetting my love for you because someone else is difficult. Well, I don't give a damn with another person is better or not. But, I really love you. More than what people say about us."

The warmth fulfilled his heart. "I love you too, Riko. Too much. I'm sorry because thinking something bad about you."

"It's okay, Junpei- _kun_ ," she smiled to him, "I can understand about your feelings."

"Thank you," he said. She nodded.

"It's almost midnight, we must sleep now."

Like what she said, after the conversation ended they slept.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They had dinner together. Somehow it was scaring him that in one day the atmosphere inside his house would be so different. Seijuurou couldn't believe what he saw right now. What he meant was the scene where he could see his father sat on his chair meanwhile Satsuki helped him to serve his dinner.

Of course, she also did the same thing to himself in order to make them as a happy family in front of Masaomi. Seijuurou couldn't help but laughing inside when he found out about this ridiculous dinner. He had no idea about how long they would lie to his father like this?

Seijuurou stared at his plate, realizing that the menu for today's dinner was his favorite meal; soup tofu. Secretly he looked at her, he couldn't say that he was flattered or not of her quick-sense. He knew that their servants cooked another delicious food, but as usual that Satsuki would always serve him with his favorite food no matter what.

But, no matter how he controlled himself to feel like he was a grateful husband, it was still awkward for him to meet Masaomi in this situation. Moreover, he was scared to death if his father would find out about the problem between Seijuurou and Satsuki.

Well, it wasn't like he was scared that Masaomi would know that his daughter-in-law was cheating on his son. He didn't care or even felt pity of his wife at all. He also knew that his father would be angry and disappointed at the same time with what Satsuki did because ... come on! It was the most insulting thing to Akashi family.

He grabbed his spoon and then he ate the soup. The dinner was going well so far. Seijuurou relieved with the situation. At least, he could still make everything in his house like normal. For some reason, Seijuurou wanted his father to come back into his own house but then he thought that he would be rascal.

"I hope I don't skip anything here," suddenly Masaomi opened the conversation after they ended the dinner. The old man sipped his tea slowly, "I think the situation is awkward right now. Don't you think so, Seijuurou?"

Seijuurou gulped. "I apologize, father. What do you mean by saying something like that? I mean we're all really fine here. There's nothing wrong at all."

"Well, I hope you don't say lie here," he said as he put down his cup, "I know that it's so impolitely to sleep after the dinner ends, but to be honest I feel sleepy right now. If you don't mind."

"It's okay, father. You can take a rest whenever you want," Satsuki stood up and came to him, "Let me to help you go into your bedroom, father."

He smiled, somehow he felt that his son chose a good women to be his wife. Well, so far Masaomi didn't feel disappointed at all to his daughter-in-law. She had a good personality and he knew that she was a good wife and mother too. So, when Satsuki stood beside him, he let her to hold his wrinkled hand and then they came toward the second floor.

"Daddy."

Seijuurou gasped as he heard his daughter's voice. He almost forgot that Shiori was there with them.

"Is everything alright, dear?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I think I'm sleepy too now," she yawned, "I want to sleep right now, Daddy."

"Ah, okay," he smiled to her, "Daddy will take you into your room."

Seijuurou brought her body into his hug and then walked into his daughter's room where the babysitter was waiting for her in front of the door. Meanwhile on the second floor, Satsuki still helped Masaomi to enter his bedroom. When they arrived there, she helped him to lay on the bed and then covering his body with a warm blanket.

"Sleep well, father. See you tomorrow morning," she smiled to him. But, when she was going to go out from his room, he stopped her.

"Satsuki," he called her and then she turned her body to look at him.

"Yes, father?"

"If you don't mind," he patted his bed, "I want to talk something with you."

At that time, she knew that he would ask her about her marriage with Seijuurou. But, it was impossible for her to escape from this situation. So, she followed his wish as she sat on his bed.

"I want to ask you something," he said, "Are you ... are you happy with Seijuurou?"

She was startled enough with his question. Well, she had assumed that probably Masaomi would ask her about her affair with someone else because Satsuki thought that there was a chance that Seijuurou had talked about this with his father.

" ... of course, I'm happy with him, father," she chuckled softly before looking at her father-in-law, "He always makes me happy. I never feel this way before. I'm happier after Shiori was born."

He looked at her in the eyes with his deep red eyes.

"I don't know, but ... you're look so tired lately, Satsuki," he sounded so worried, "I know that you're doing everything as a women, mother, and wife at the same time. It's a difficult thing to do, I'm proud of you of course. But, don't force yourself."

She giggled and then shook her head. "I'm really fine, father. You don't need to feel worried at all. I admit that I have so much to do in the office, but I think it's just natural."

He kept silent for a while and suddenly Satsuki gasped when Masaomi patted the top of her head.

"You do everything so well," he smiled widely, "Seijuurou must be happy with you too. Actually I'm worried that there are so many married couple who decide to divorce because some reason. I never hope that your marriage with Seijuurou is destroyed by someone or something else. But, when I hear your statement ... "

He inhaled his breath without removing his smile at all. "I'm happy too. Suddenly, I understand why the parents always worried about their son or daughter's marriage. We are all just happy if our children are happy with their marriage."

All of sudden, her eyes were teary. She tried to hide it from him, but Masaomi caught it.

"Don't hide your tears, Satsuki. I can understand that you feel ... well, I don't know how to say it. But, I understand because Shiori, your mother-in-law, has been in your position when she talked about it with my father. It's natural for you."

As if he wanted to make her startled again, Masaomi wiped off her tears from her cheeks.

"You look more beautiful without tears, dear. I think Seijuurou has the same thought," he smiled, "Suddenly, I remember the day Shiroi was born. I came late because I got in traffic jam. But, fortunately, I saw Seijuurou was sitting alone in front of the surgery room."

She looked at the floor as Masaomi continued his words.

"Actually, I was thinking that probably he wouldn't make it to the hospital and I would meet your parents rather than himself. He only cared about his work, and he still does. But, seeing him waiting for long times in front of the surgery room ... it was really touching me as a father. Just by seeing him like that, I could feel what he felt at that time. He was worried and impatient to see his baby at the same time, I could tell it from his face."

She couldn't hold her tears anymore.

"Do you remember, Satsuki, when you were cravings? At that time you two still stayed with me. You really wanted to eat spicy crab soup in the midnight when Seijuurou just got home after working. He was tired, you knew it, but you didn't dare enough to tell him so you tried to get a help from your friend."

"Yes, father," she chuckled again though the tears were dropping, "I remember it. I asked Aomine Daiki to bring me one. But, Seijuurou was angry because I asked another men to do it. He forced himself to search this food although he knew that the place which sold it was already closed. Surprisingly, he got it."

She wiped off her tears and then saw his father still immersing in his flashback.

"I was surprised with him, I mean my son just turned to be a husband and father. I hope a good thing always comes into your marriage with him, Satsuki," he gazed to her, "It's already late, Satsuki. It's better if you sleep too. I think your husband is waiting in your room now."

All of sudden, she just realized it. If Masaomi still stayed with them, it meant that they should act as a normal spouse. It also meant that they should sleep together, in the same room and the same bed. Tonight would be awkward since they still had problem.

"Okay, father. Good night and see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Satsuki."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She came into her bed room and found nobody in that place. She thought that probably her husband was sleeping with their daughter. But, it was impossible since the babysitter also slept there. And she heard a sound from the bathroom; he was in there.

Before Seijuurou walked out, Satsuki changed her clothes with a black night gown. After she was done with changing her clothes, she laid on her bed and covering her body with the blanket. At that time, she saw that her husband came out from the bathroom and he was topless.

Trying to not mesmerized with the view, she turned her head and closed her eyes as she wished that she could sleep faster. But, the sound of Seijuurou's step, sound of the touch of his hand of everything inside their room, even the sound of his breath when he was lying beside her were really torturing herself.

"Satsuki," he called her, "Are you still awake?"

She opened her eyes. "Well, I am," her eyes were closed again.

"Does father sleep now?"

"I think so."

They didn't talk about anything again. All the things that they could hear was the sound of their air conditioner. Seijuurou looked at the lamp in their room meanwhile Satsuki was still trying to sleep. But her hand grabbed the end of her pillow tightly. Unfortunately, Seijuurou saw that.

"How do you feel right now?" he asked her, "Well, I know that it's awkward since we just quarreled and then we have to act like we have no problem at all. And it's more awkward when we sleep like this."

"I know. And if you're disturbed with my existence here, I will sleep with Shiori so you can sleep—"

"That's not what I mean," Satsuki had no idea that his eyes were gazing her back— _sexy back_ , "What's your purpose to wear it tonight, Satsuki?"

Once again, she opened her eyes. But, for this time, she was confused with his question.

"What do you mean, Seijuurou- _kun_?" she asked him back. She didn't try to look at him at all.

Instead of giving an answer, Satsuki could feel that their bed was moving along with the movement of her husband who was lying down behind her. She sighed as she could sense his presence and it was turning her crazy when his breath was touching her neck.

"Don't tease me, Satsuki. You know that I'm still angry with you," he whispered softly meanwhile his hand stroked her bare skin, "You owe me because teasing me like this."

She gulped when he kissed her back. And then he whisper on her ear, "You know that you turn me on," he licked her ear.

"What are you doing—" she couldn't continue her words. All the things she did was holding her moan and bit her lips.

All of sudden, he woke up and turned her body, so Satsuki could see his face. He looked at her deeply and she realized that he was on fire now. Without saying anything, Seijuurou kissed her lips. The moaning was getting louder as their tongues touched each other.

Satsuki closed her eyes, let herself was drowning in enjoyment. The touch of Seijuurou's hand would never disappoint her at all. He kissed her cheek, her eyes, her nose, her lips before turned to her neck and left some hickey on there. As their body were close as they glued each other, she could feel how hard he was down there. Sometimes it was touching her belly.

Her moaning was louder when he took off her night gown and her bra. He squeezed her breast softly and sometimes he played his finger on her nipple. Pulling it softly meanwhile he was enjoying the other one with his mouth.

"Satsuki ... ," he whispered her name. No matter how many times he said her name, she always loved it. Without saying he loved her, she could tell that he always loved her and so did she.

Seijuurou looked at her eyes, but he was realizing about how perfect her body was. And it was more perfect by seeing her underneath him like this. She was sweaty so much like himself, but it never removed her beauty at all. She always looked so beautiful in his eyes.

As their gaze connected each other, he thrust himself inside her. He gasped as the pleasure came inside himself. Seijuurou closed his eyes meanwhile his body was moving in rhyme inside Satsuki. But, when he kissed her lips again, suddenly Satsuki pushed his body and stopped their activity.

He was startled with her action, of course. But, he saw the way she looked at him now. She had teary eyes like he just did something wrong to her. What the hell happened to herself?! Did she think that he raped her? Come on, he was still her husband no matter the fact that she was cheating on him with someone else.

"Please," he could her whisper as she looked down, "I can't do it, Seijuurou- _kun_."

He could feel his anger was controling him again. But, he chose to not express it right now when he remembered that his father was sleeping beside their room. Instead, he wore his clothes again and then leaving the room. Yet before he left, he stood in front of the door and said something to his wife.

"I guess you're so in love with him, even you can't do this anymore with your husband," suddenly he looked at her, "I'm not a rapist, Satsuki. Don't cry. I won't do this with you again."

He left her alone there.

 ** _TBC_**


	6. Chapter 6: THOUGHTS

**Listening to 'Without You by G-Dragon (Bigbang) feat Rose (Blackpink).**

 **Btw, I suppose to update the new chapter tomorrow. But I finish it faster haha. In this chapter you will find the first part that makes a problem between Satsuki and Seijuurou. Hope you will like it so much :)) anyway, don't forget to visit my tumblr and youtube account. I will spoil you with AkaMomo fanservice lol. I'm confused actually to write this chapter or make another fanvideo (I have a plan to make a fanfiction trailer but dunno when will I make it LOL).**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Thoughts  
**

* * *

Their communication was getting worse after what happened that night. Perhaps they didn't talk at all for a week, even Shiori also wondering about what happened between her parents. They only talked if they needed to, especially if it was about Shiori. Beyond of that, they chose to be strangers.

During Masaomi's visit, they would act as a happy spouse in front of him, of course. But, when he left their house, Satsuki grabbed her handbag inside their bedroom immediately and then leaving the house as well. When Shiori asked where she was going to go, Satsuki just said that she would be staying at her parents' house.

Somehow, Seijuurou didn't want to stop her or even trying to do so. He just let her to leave the house without saying anything. Even they were like forgetting to discuss about their problem after Masaomi left. He just thought that it was useless, moreover since that night Seijuurou just thought that Satsuki was really going to leave him soon.

Well, he tried to be careless about her now. Whatever she wanted to do, it was none of his business at all. Besides, they had decided to divorce, so what was the matter to care each other?

But, when he woke up from his sleep and found nobody beside him, he felt ... _nothing_. He couldn't say that he was missing her presence or not, but he just felt fuzzy since she left. And when he was going to go to his office, he just found his daughter ate her breakfast with the babysitter whereas his wife used to be always there to feed Shiori and then smiling to him before she prepared the breakfast for himself.

Yet he just went to his office without had a breakfast or even said anything to his daughter.

Seijuurou thought that he would be fine after he immersed himself with his activity in office or some business. But, it was bollocks! All the things he did when he was stuck in his room just watching the ceiling room, gave his attention to the sound of air conditioner, and then enjoying the view outside his building. Well, actually, he wasn't enjoying anything at all.

His secretary came into his room, handed him some documents or files before finally left his room again. He just stared at the files, trying to focus on reading every words on the paper before signature at the bottom of the paper. After that, he was lost in his mind. He didn't know what was the point to come to his office if he went crazy like this.

All of sudden, his eyes caught the photo frame on his desk. The photo of the three of them in the park. They looked so happy and suddenly Seijuurou just realized that he felt empty when he looked at the photo. It was really different reaction of him when he still had no idea about his wife's affair behind him. He used to be so damn happy as fuck!

Seijuurou was startled when his phone was ringing. He picked up the phone after he saw Daiki's name on the screen.

"What?"

" _Well, I think you're in a very bad mood now after you answer my call like that. But, that's not a problem. By the way, do you have a time?_ "

He sighed. "I think I do if it's about have a lunch outside my office. So what?"

Daiki laughed out loud. " _Good to know that you find out about it then. If so, let's meet in Maji Burger. I've called the others too and they said that they will make it._ "

"Well, okay. See you guys there."

After they hung up the phone, Seijuurou just realized something. Did Daiki mention about Maji Burger in their conversation? If so, it meant that they would have a lunch in the place that they used to have a lunch together since college times. And of course, he knew that Maji Burger was the place where he met Satsuki for the first time.

"Oh, Jesus," he sighed deeply, "I come here to forget her, but 30 minutes later I have to flashback about her."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Actually, it was too early for her by coming to this place at this time. It was still 7 o'clock in the morning, it was possible that her parents still slept and she knew that it would be so rude if she visited them too early. But, she just didn't know where to go right now.

Of course she knew that Arai Miki, her best friend, wouldn't mind to let her stayed once more in her house. But still, she didn't want to be a troublesome if she stayed in her house again. She left her husband's house because her fault, it was so wrong if she pulled another person into her problem like this. She did the mistake, so she should be the one who solved her problem.

But, as her legs walked and stopped right in front of the black gate, she stared at the house with 2 floors. The house wasn't as big as Seijuurou's house, but it still had something that really made her to always missed this place. Suddenly, she saw someone came out from the house. A middle-aged women closed the doors and then walked toward the gate until she realized that Satsuki was standing out there.

"Satsuki?" the women tried to make sure about who was standing in front of her house now.

She bit her lips, tried to smile. "Mom, I'm home."

There was a silence between them. Momoi Reika stared deeply into her daughter and she caught the sadness inside her eyes. And then, Reika opened the gate before she hugged Satsuki tightly. It didn't take so long. Reika looked at her daughter again.

"Is there something wrong, Satsuki? Are you alright?" she asked her. There was a worry inside her voice. And it was clearer when all of sudden Satsuki sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Mom," she wiped off her tears, "Can ... can I stay here with you and Dad for a while?"

Reika still didn't understand with what happened to her daughter. She felt uneasy suddenly. But, without saying anything more, Reika let Satsuki to come into her house. When they arrived in the family room, Satsuki saw her Dad was sitting on his rocking chair while he enjoyed watching breaking news on television.

She squeezed her hands, feeling guilty as she looked at Momoi Hiroyuki. He looked so weak nevertheless he always smiled like he was enjoying his old age. The wrinkles on his face and hands were so clear, anyone could see it. Her sadness grew stronger as she imagined what would happen to her father if he knew that his daughter's marriage was broken now.

"Dear," Reika called her husband, "Satsuki visits us. She's gonna stay here for a while."

Suddenly, he turned his gaze from the television to see his daughter. He smiled widely and then put down his glasses on the table beside his rocking chair.

"Satsuki," he looked so happy with her visit, "I miss you so much. What brings you here? Where are Seijuurou and Shiori?"

When she heard their name were mentioned by her father, she looked down to the floor. Her tears were streaming down. Her reaction was making her parents worried for her. They knew that there was something wrong with her. If it wasn't, then why was she coming here and begging to stay with them?

"Satsuki," Hiroyuki said in a soft tone, "Don't cry, love. Please, sit down here. You can tell us what happens to you. Are you okay with Seijuurou?"

She tried to stare at her father and mother before she was making sure that it was the right time to tell them about what Seijuurou and she had planned about their marriage.

"We're going to divorce, Mom, Dad," Satsuki sobbed again, "I'm sorry, I ought to be a good wife. But in the end, I'm failure. I destroy my marriage."

Her parents were speechless after hearing what she said to them.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maji Burger crowded by people at the lunch time. No wonder since that mini restaurant was famous for long times because its delicious burgers. Even people admitted that Maji Burger had the most delicious burger in Tokyo. It was reasonable for five of them to have a lunch together in this restaurant.

They used to be classmate or even rivals in college times, though some of them were from different faculty. It was still so clear if Seijuurou remembered again the first time he entered the campus. Surprisingly, the first person he met was Midorima Shintarou.

When Seijuurou came into the place, he saw all of his friends had been sitting together. He walked toward them, Ryouta who saw him first was waving at him as usual. Of course with his cheerful greeting. Seijuurou just smiled to them, trying to focus on enjoying his lunch time with his fellow friends.

He sat beside Atsushi. The tallest guy was the first one who had his lunch, perhaps he could say that it was only the appetizer. Well, Atsushi didn't change at all. He still enjoyed his own cookies and candies. It was so natural for Seijuurou to see his friends like they were still in college.

He turned his gaze on Daiki and Ryouta who quarreled for countless times. They also never changed a bit. They still got themselves to quarrel about the simplest thing which shouldn't be a material for them to quarrel. Seijuurou knew so much that sometimes when they bad-mouthing each other it would make them in shame situation or even in mess. But, actually, sometimes Seijuurou enjoyed to watch them like that.

And then, he realized something.

"Where's Midorima?" he asked Daiki who sat in front of him.

"Well, he said that he's on the way. But, I can't make sure when will he arrive here."

He just nodded. Afterwards, they all started to decide what kind of foods that they were going to choose for today's lunch. Seijuurou didn't feel like he was so hungry, so he just wanted to eat a cheese burger meanwhile Daiki went crazy like he was starving for months by ordering 15 double cheese burgers.

Probably Seijuurou never admitted it in front of his friends, but somehow he always felt better whenever he spent his time by meeting them, had a lunch or dinner with them, or even chatting about random things like they used to do in college times. Well, no matter how old he was or he was married or not, he was still a _boy_. It also refered to Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi and even Shintarou.

He could be a wise men in front of his wife and his daughter. But, when he met his friends like this, he just forgot about his status and just thinking that 'well, we're all boys. We still love to hangout together, playing online games, do street basketball, etc'. He didn't know if it was right to say this or not, he felt grateful that Satsuki was never complaining about that at all. Perhaps it was the reason why it was so hard for him to get over her.

He stopped to daydream when he saw Shintarou walked toward them. But, another thing that caught Seijuurou's eyes was a red roses bouquet which was brought by Shintarou. Seijuurou lifted his eyebrows. Did he want to meet a women after lunch time?

"So, Midorima, who's that women? I bet she loves roses."

It seemed like he wasn't the only one who thought about it. Shintarou had a blush on his face, but he was trying to hide his panic when he heard Daiki's question.

"Idiot. It's my lucky item, nanodayo."

Ryouta laughed. "Don't try to fool us, Midorimacchi! You get caught, ssu!"

"Hmm~ so after Akachin, it's Midochin who will get married," Atsushi commented.

"Don't make a gossip about me—"

Seijuurou just giggled with their ridiculous conversation. When he was immersing in this situation, all of sudden his eyes were turning to the door of the restaurant. He remembered when he was coming to this place in hurry after he met his lecturer. At that time, he only knew Shintarou since they were in the same class. From Shintarou, Seijuurou found his interest to play basketball.

20 years of his life, Seijuurou only focused on his academic although his father sometimes gave him a choice to have another activity besides studying. He had learnt about playing piano and violin, even he mastered them now. But, somehow he wasn't satisfied enough with those things.

Thanks to Shintarou who brought a form of recruitment for basketball team on that day. On the same day, they joined the basketball club in their university. That was how he met Daiki, Ryouta and Atsushi.

Actually, he thought that he wouldn't go well with them since they had big differences—especially with Daiki. Yet he really enjoyed the time that they spent together, even they were getting closer. They would always meet besides practice's times. It was unexpected because Seijuurou thought that he would be bored with basket activity too.

Until the day when the four of them had a lunch together, Daiki came to them with a beautiful girl who, unexpectedly, would be Seijuurou's wife. Well, Seijuurou had a thought that she was just beautiful like another girls in their university. But, there was a tragedy that came toward them. Surprisingly, the tragedy was making them knew more each other.

For God's sake! He sighed deeply. He just had a flashback about their sweet memories.

"I'm busy enough lately, nanodayo," he heard Shintarou was talking to them, "I have to handle my clients' problem. Some of them are people who decide to divorce with their husband or wife."

"Well, since you have a lot of cases, I think it's the right time to let you pay all of our orders," Daiki said jokingly.

"Don't talk nonsense, Aomine."

"If Midochin will pay our orders, then I will order their sundae."

Shintarou's eyes were widen. "Don't you dare, Murasakibara!"

"Treat me too, Midorimacchi~!"

"Not you too, Kise!"

Seijuurou chuckled again with their behaviour. Suddenly, he just remembered that Shintarou was his wife's co-worker. Actually it was Satsuki who worked in Shintarou's law firm because both of them had law degree like Seijuurou himself. But, because he should replace his father's position as president director of Akashi Group, he gave up his law degree and then took management business for postgraduate meanwhile Satsuki and Shintarou took law again.

By the way, because Shintarou came to attend their lunch, it meant that Satsuki also had her lunch now. But, Seijuurou didn't see her presence or even the possibility that she would come here. It wasn't like he expected she came to have a lunch together with him—them. Well, he was only wondering about the reason why Shintarou came here without her.

"She's busy now," all of sudden Shintarou talked to him as if he found out about his thought right now.

"What do you mean?" Seijuurou asked him. He was looked so weird in front of the green hair men.

"I talk about your wife, nanodayo. I can tell that you wonder about why she doesn't come here."

Seijuurou tried to act cool. "Well, I don't care about her at all. It's up to her to have a lunch with us or alone."

He might be didn't realize that his answer just making his friends questioning it. Indirectly, Seijuurou just said that there was a problem between two of them. Of course, it was their privacy since it was about their marriage life, but somehow Daiki just couldn't help to not asking him.

"Is there something wrong between you and Satsuki?" Daiki frowned.

Damn it. He almost covered his mouth as he realized about what he just said to them.

He cleared his throat. "Nothing happens."

Ryouta grinned. "Your face tells everything, Akashicchi."

"It's nothing. I mean, it's natural if there's a problem happens in marriage, right? I'm just trying to not make it bigger."

But still, his answer didn't throw away their curious. In their eyes, his marriage life with Satsuki was one point to perfection. Moreover, after married for 7 years, seriously Seijuurou was still a romantic husband to his wife and his personality just made their marriage was happier. No wonder there were so many people that felt envy with them; even four of them.

Seijuurou knew that some eyes were eyeing him, but he tried to act like he didn't care. Well, after all, he got caught by them. Stupid answer, he wanted to curse himself. He felt so miserable in front of them. Moreover when suddenly Atsushi handed him some of his candies and saying 'hope everything will be alright, Akachin'. That just making him felt worse.

"Don't look at me like that. Just act like nothing happens. Stop talking about my marriage," he said to them.

"I know that it's not my right to talk about your privacy, nanodayo," Shintarou sipped his tea first before continuing to talk, "But, it's been a while that I don't ever talk about your wife's work."

He lifted his left eyebrow. "What is it? Is there a mistake?"

"Gratefully, nope ... well, I can't make sure if she does a mistake or not when I come back to my office after this lunch time, nanodayo. But, I can say that she works so slow lately. It's not like she focuses on her job. And I think I just find the answer."

Seijuurou sighed deeply. Meanwhile Daiki and Ryouta started to feel awkward with this situation. There was a silence in their atmosphere and somehow this kind of situation really made all of them felt uncomfortable at all. All of sudden, their eyes looked at Seijuurou who was standing and then walked away from them.

"Is he angry because we talk about his marriage?" Daiki was looked confused.

Ryouta nodded. "I think so, Aominecchi. Maybe he wants to come back to his office now, ssu."

But, they were wrong. They saw him walking toward the waitress, he said something to her before finally giving the waitress his money. After that, Seijuurou came back to his chair again.

"What are you doing, Akachin~?"

"Order some food."

And then he enjoyed his lunch again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satsuki knew that there were some risk which she had to take after telling her parents about their—her—decision about her marriage. She really knew so much about her parents who felt terribly disappointed with her decision. Well, after all, every single person in her family would give the same reaction. But, she didn't dare to imagine her daughter's reaction at all.

She sighed, shook her head as if she tried to get her sanity back. Satsuki grabbed the mouse and focused on the monitor of her laptop again. Sometimes she glanced at the pile of documents that she had to analysis quickly if she didn't want to get any complaint from the clients—or worse a complaint from Shintarou.

Speaking of Shintarou, he took long times to have a lunch outside the firm. She looked at her watch, where was he right now?

All of sudden, she heard the sound of her door's room opened. She saw Shintarou came into her room and bringing something with him. Her nose smelt food's flavour. Satsuki was confused, he had a lunch outside and then he brought foods. Shintarou might be starving so much right now.

"Oh, you come finally," she said, trying to smile a little before focused on her work again. She thought that Shintarou would just answer her with a murmur and passing by her into his room as she remembered that to come into his room he should get through hers firstly.

"Here."

Her focus was broken when suddenly Shintarou put something that he brought along with him on Satsuki's desk. She stared at him firstly before looking at it again. He seemed to understand her confuse, so Shintarou tried to explain to her directly.

"You don't have a lunch yet, right?" she nodded slightly, "That's why he bought this for you because he knows that you'll be hungry because you too focus on your work, nanodayo."

"He?"

Shintarou sighed. "Your husband. Akashi Seijuurou. Who else, nanodayo?"

"You met him?" she lifted her left eyebrow, "I thought that you had a lunch with a client."

"What do you mean, nanodayo? I think that I told you clearly about having a lunch together with your husband and those crazy idiot guys in Maji Burger, Momoi."

Somehow it sounded weird for her whenever hearing him called her with her old surname. It was been 7 years since she didn't use that surname again, but it was exception for Shintarou. He said that it would be confusing if he called her with 'Akashi' too and he was still awkward to call her Satsuki. So, she just let him to call her with Momoi.

"Oh, okay then," she took out the foods inside the plastic bag, "Wow, I can't believe that I will eat my favorite foods again."

"He said that you have to eat well," Shintarou paused, "Anyway, after you finish your lunch, come into my room. I want to talk something with you about works, nanodayo."

"Oh, I see," she said.

It just took 15 minutes for her to eat her lunch. After drank a glass of water and wiped the food stains off of her mouth, she went into Shintarou's room. When she walked in there, he was typing something on his laptop, perhaps he sent an email to his client. But then, Shintarou realized her presence.

"Come in, Momoi."

And she did. She sat in front of him as she waited him to shutdown his laptop.

"So, what's going on, Midorin?" she asked him.

He cleared his throat. "Well, when I met your husband I just remember that we never talk about your works. So, I think it's the right time to talk about it with you directly, nanodayo."

She felt uneasy. "What is it? Did I do a mistake?"

"Momoi, is there something wrong, nanodayo?" Shintarou couldn't help himself to not ask a question. He fixed his glasses position, "Well, it's not like I care, but since you is the part of my law firm, I think I have to ask you about your problem because I see that you don't focus on your work as usual. I'm worried it will give an effect to your work, nanodayo."

She smiled in hesitate. "I'm sorry if I make a mistake here, Midorin. I just … Em, well. It's not a big problem at all. But, I will do my best now. Sorry for any mistakes."

"Is it about your marriage with Akashi?"

She gasped. Had no idea about what she should say to him.

Shintarou sighed. "If so, I can't force you to tell me about your problem with him since it's your privacy, nanodayo. But, I don't mind to give some advice or just to be a listener since we also get along during college times."

She was in silent for a while. Both of her hands were squeezing each other on her lap as if she tried her best to release her anxiety. And Shintarou knew what was she feeling right now after he questioned her with that kind of question.

"I don't mind if you don't want to tell me, so—"

"Well," she paused and making Shintarou to focus on what she was going to say to him, "It's not Seijuurou's fault actually. I'm … Well, I'm just tired to be perfect like him."

Shintarou frowned of her words. "What do you mean, Momoi?"

He saw her inhaled and exhaled her breath. She was looked so ... pathetic.

"Every pretensions, every compliments and every hopes. Well, all of them just more pressure me in this hard situation. People always think that I'm so lucky to married Akashi Seijuurou. They envy me because I'm lucky, it was what they said. But ... ," she looked up before stared at him in the eyes, " ... well, I can't say that I agree with them or not. I just feel ... empty."

"Are you gonna say that it's such a regretful thing to married Akashi, nanodayo?" Shintarou looked at him in confuse.

She chuckled. "Of course not, there's no regret in my life. I'm very grateful to meet him and even so lucky to married him like what they think during this time. They said that I will be very happy if I'm married him or my life will be easy if I become Akashi mistress. Yet they just talked ... it's not like what they said."

Shintarou just stared at her intently, even when he knew that she almost cried in front of him. Her red eyes were showing him everything. Every pain that she got for years. Every disappointment. Every sadness that she received meanwhile he knew that she didn't deserve to feel that way.

" ... why are you crying, Momoi?"

"I'm trying to not cry actually," she tried to stop her tears, "I'm sorry because I'm carried away with this conversation."

"It's okay, nanodayo. You can go on."

She bit her lips. " ... I'm tired, Midorin. I'm tired with what everyone says behind me. I thought that my life was easy when Shiori was born until she turned 1 year old. And it was getting worse when I join another mothers meanwhile we accompanied our children to play in playground."

"Did they insult about you?"

"Nope," she shook her head, "Surprisingly, they were giving me compliments. Too much of compliments until I started to get tired to hear that. I appreciated their compliments of course, but ... the more I heard they praised me, the more I hate my self."

Shintarou didn't say anything, he just wanted to let the women who sat in front of him to feel comfortable to tell him about her anxiety which she had buried inside her heart for long times. And then he saw her crying.

" ... 'It's good to be Satsuki. Your life must be perfect after married an Akashi. I envy you so much', 'You're so grateful, Satsuki. Your husband is extremely wealthy, I envy you so much. I want to have a life like yours. Stay at home and waiting for husband from his office', 'Don't forget about the fact that Satsuki can get everything that she wants or she needs from her husband. Since he's rich, so he can buy her everything, right?' etc."

Satsuki looked at Shintarou with her teary eyes. She was looked so sad. Even Shintarou himself never thought that something like that would ever happened to her. So far, he started to understand her. They used to know only just as classmate, not more than that. He knew that Daiki was the closest person to her during college times. So, all the things that Shintarou thought that Satsuki was an ordinary cheerful girl who always loved to smile to everyone. It was the first time for him to see her like this.

"I was married Akashi Seijuurou. A handsome men from a wealthy family and he also has a good family background of course. Even people know that he was extremely smart in academic, although he was almost perfect with non-academic activity too. He's the definition of perfection," she giggled, "Sadly, he was married me, Momoi Satsuki. No one unless just an ordinary girl from an ordinary family too. There's nothing special about me, perhaps my perseverance to study and got a scholarship until I graduated. Even I still believe that there were so many girl who are more beautiful than me and I have no idea why he chose me to be his wife."

She was in silent for a while before she continued her words again.

"That's why when I couldn't hold myself again, I asked my husband permission to let me work. He was very doubtful with my decision to work, but in the end he gave me his permission. So, I ended to work in your law firm as your assistance. Besides, I have to do something with my law degree, right?"

"So, is that your problem? Because you're tired with his _perfection_ and you think that you _should be_ like him?" Shintarou asked her in disbelief.

"It's not the reason," she said, "I want to ask something to you, Midorin."

"What is it?"

She was looked like she thought about her question hardly.

"What will you do after you do your best to be a better person for your wife, but after all efforts that you do, you see her cheating on you with her co-worker in the end?"

He gasped with her question.

"Momoi," he whispered, "Don't tell me that Akashi is cheating with his secretary."

 ** _TBC_**


	7. Chapter 7: FLASHBACK

**Chapter 7: FLASHBACK**

* * *

It was happening in the middle of spring when he just started as a college student. He remembered when he was still in high school, his father had told him about taking business faculty since he would be a heir for Akashi Group. But after talking for a long time, finally his father agreed with his decision about taking law faculty.

When he stepped his foot in Teiko University, the first person he met was a weirdo glasses boy named Midorima Shintarou. It was the first time in his life to meet a person who always brought different things everyday and called them as lucky item. He couldn't say that it was a fortune or not to be in the same class with zodiac freak like Shintarou.

No matter how weird he was, Seijuurou was still counting him as a friend rather than classmate. It was unbelievable that they were still getting along together though it had been 3 years since their first meeting. So far, Seijuurou felt comfortable with him and he knew that Shintarou felt the same way too although he didn't say anything.

Until that day was coming. Seijuurou was sitting alone in his class for Public International Law subject. He read every sentence on his book full of focus and then he heard someone was coming into the class. He turned his gaze and found that Shintarou was the one who making the sound. Well, actually he wasn't. It was the sound of his lucky item; a toy car.

"Don't look at me like that, nanodayo," he said as he sat beside Seijuurou.

Seijuurou chuckled. "But your lucky item is making everyone gives their attention to it."

Shintarou just sighed before pulled something out from his bag. Seijuurou was going to focus on his book again, but he was interested by something which was grabbed by Shintarou right now. It was a pile of papers. He frowned for a while.

"I thought that Shirogane- _sensei_ didn't give any assignment last week," he commented.

"He didn't, nanodayo," Shintarou looked at the paper, "It's a form of recruitment for Teiko basketball team. I joined them last week and those seniors made me to help them for promoting their club."

Seijuurou was thinking after hearing his words. Well, he had no experience in sports' club, but Seijuurou used to play basketball alone since he was a kid. It was when his late mother was still alive. And after she was gone, he stopped to play because his father wanted him to focus on his academic only.

All of sudden, this club sounded interesting. He knew that he didn't get his father's permission yet, but he thought it would be okay if he just signed this form, right?

"Can I join?" he asked Shintarou. The guy looked at him.

"You can, nanodayo," he handed Seijuurou the form, "I have no idea that you have interest in sport."

Seijuurou smiled. "You're not the first one who said that to me, Midorima."

He looked at the form. Finally, he had a new activity outside his house. He had a hope that this club wouldn't be boring for him. Moreover he was almost in his last year, he just wanted to have another experience since he was still a student in Teiko University.

When the night came, Seijuurou had a dinner with his father. It was just two of them. He was thinking something while he was slicing the steak. He wanted to talk about the basketball club to his father, but he had no idea if it was the right time to talk about it with him or not. Furthermore, he saw his father's expression. He was too quiet, typically Akashi.

"What is it, Seijuurou?"

He was startled when all of sudden his father asked him a question.

"I beg your pardon, father?"

Seijuurou saw Masaomi wiped off his mouth before looked at him back.

"You always look at me. Do you have a problem in college?"

"Everything goes well, father," he said, "I only think about something."

"What is that?" he asked again.

"Actually, I have interest about joining basketball club in my university," he saw that his father's expression changed, "Of course, before I join I must ask your permission, father. That's why I talk about it now."

Masaomi drank his water elegantly.

"Are you afraid that I won't give you a permission?" he asked him again as he looked at him in the eyes. Without saying anything, of course Masaomi found out that his only son was really serious about joined the basketball club. It was just hard to believe that after all this time, Seijuurou still had interest in basketball.

"You may join the club, Seijuurou," he said. He caught the surprised look from Seijuurou's face, "It's almost your last year in university. You still have a chance to get a new experience and also another memories before you graduate."

Seijuurou smiled. "Thank you so much, father."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He looked at his watch for countless times. Damn it! He was late because his lecturer took so much time more than what he should. But, actually he couldn't blame him at all because no matter what happened, the fate of his undergraduate thesis depended on Shirogane Eiji. So far, he was grateful that he got so much help from him.

His phone was always vibrating because the incoming chat in Line's group. Finally he checked it and reading his friend's conversation there.

 _It's really good, Seijuurou. You're late,_ he talked to himself.

Seijuurou was relieved when he saw Maji Burger right in front of him. He opened the door and walked inside the restaurants as he tried to find his friends. His eyes got the three of them in the corner of the place, he was heading toward them and his arrival was making them to get their eyes on him.

"Finally, you're here, nanodayo," Shintarou talked to him first, "We thought that you won't come here, Akashi."

Ryouta nodded his head. "We wait here for so long time, Akashicchi. Even Murasakibaracchi just got himself another snacks, ssu~!"

"Mou~ Kise-chin starts to make things up again~" Atsushi commented in annoyed voice. No matter what, he still enjoyed his maiubo as usual.

"I'm sorry," Seijuurou said after chuckling, "My lecturer took so much time, that's why I'm late."

"Huh?" Ryouta turned his gaze on Shintarou, "Then, why are you here, Midorimacchi? I thought that you two are in the same class."

Shintarou was fixing his glasses' position. "We are, nanodayo. But, Akashi meets his lecturer for making an undergraduate thesis."

"Pfft~" Shintarou heard Atsushi was holding his laugh, "I hope Midochin will follow Akachin as soon as possible~"

"What do you mean, Murasakibara?! I'm going to meet my lecturer this Friday, nanodayo."

He giggled with their behavior. "Well, I'm starving right now. It's good to have a lunch while meeting you guys," Seijuurou said.

But, when Seijuurou just sat on his chair, he realized that there was something wrong here. He looked at them like he was trying to find what was wrong here and then found that there was one person was missing from their meeting. He didn't find the tan skinned boy though he had searched for his presence from the entire of Maji Burger.

"What are you doing, Akashicchi?" Ryouta asked him.

"Where's Aomine?"

"Well, he said that he's still on the way now, ssu. It looks like that he has a date with a girl because when we left the class a half hour ago, I saw that he was talking to a hot chick in front of our class!"

"Do not make a gossip, Kise! Even you can't make sure that they are really dating or not, nanodayo," Shintarou commented him. Ryouta pouted because Shintarou scolded him.

Coincidentally, Maji Burger's doors were opened. Atsushi was the first one who saw who was coming into the restaurant. Finally, the person who was missing from their meeting was coming in the end. Atsushi was going to tell the others about Daiki's arrival, but then he closed his mouth when found that Daiki was not alone.

Beside him, there was a beautiful girl walked with him. Atsushi could make an assumption that this girl was the one that just mentioned by Ryouta to them in their conversation. He could see why was Ryouta describing this girl with the title of 'hot chick'. Well, yeah, she was hot— _so hot_. But, although she had a nice figure with those big boobs, she still couldn't replace maiubo in his heart.

"Sorry for making you wait, guys," that was the first thing that Daiki said to them meanwhile he pulled an empty seat there. The girl who was coming with him also did the same.

"Good for you that I have so much patient today, nanodayo."

Daiki sneered. "From what you say, I bet that you're the first one who came here."

"Exactly, Minechin~"

"I was coming with Kise, nanodayo!"

Ryouta shook his head. "Nah, what are you talking about, Midorimacchi? We came together when we just met coincidentally in the front of Maji Burger."

Daiki laughed when he caught the annoyed expression from Shintarou's face. Even Seijuurou chuckled with the way his friends teased this green-haired men. Shintarou might be the most serious men and the easiest person to get annoyed among them. Somehow it was just really fun to tease him in that way though they all knew that he could feel hurt because of them. But, so far, Shintarou never complained to them in _serious_ way about their jokes.

And then, Seijuurou stopped to chuckle when he just realized that there was one person among them who felt uncomfortable. Seijuurou glanced at the girl who sat in front of him, exactly beside Daiki. He tried to send a code to Daiki. Fortunately, Daiki got what he meant.

"Oh, I forget about this one," Daiki said before he patted the girl's shoulder, "By the way, this is Satsuki. My childhood friend. She just moved to our university from Tokyo University a month ago and she takes law."

"I'm Momoi Satsuki. Nice to meet you, guys," she smiled to all of them, "I hope we can get along together."

"Nice to meet you too."

At that time, Seijuurou didn't pay attention to Satsuki at all since it was their first meeting. He could tell that she was a beautiful girl with a bubbly personality, typically an ideal type of girl for every men. Unfortunately, Seijuurou wasn't that kind of men who was easily to fall in love with a girl who he just met. Moreover if it was just because her appearance.

But, the tragedy that happened to him a month later was changing something in his life. And of course, he didn't realize that he started to look at her differently since that day.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was the worst day that ever happened in his life. Somehow this morning Seijuurou didn't feel really well all of sudden, he got flu when he just woke up. He also was too late until he couldn't meet his lecturer to discuss about his thesis. Shirogane Eiji left campus to attend a trial as his client's attorney when Seijuurou just parked his car. What a bad day ever!

Seijuurou went into cafe near law faculty to get himself a hot espresso since he felt so sleepy right now. Today was getting worse when someone bumped him accidentally and making his coffee was spilling his white shirt. He tried to hold his anger though he almost swore in bad words that he never said in his life.

He wore his black jacket to cover his shirt and then left the cafe. He was heading toward the law faculty again when he got a message from Shintarou who asked him to meet on the 7th floor.

When he entered the lift, he saw there was a girl who tried to come inside as well hurriedly. Somehow he felt familiar with this girl as he glance toward the person who stood beside him. He thought so hard to remember about who was this girl. His condition made he thought slowly. It was awkward for him because it was only two of them inside the lift.

He saw her pressed '5' button.

"Oh, we meet again."

He heard she talked to him. Well, who else?

"You seem forget about me," she talked again but still smiling, "I'm Momoi Satsuki. Dai- _chan_ 's childhood friend. We met at Maji Burger a month ago."

Seijuurou lifted his left eyebrow as he looked at her in confuse.

" ... Dai- _chan_?"

She giggled. "I mean Aomine Daiki."

"Oh, Aomine," he paused, "I apologize. I don't mean to forget you."

"It's okay. We only meet for once."

It was silent there. Seijuurou felt uncomfortable with this situation. He knew that she was known to be a cheerful person and she also was easygoing. But, she just kept shut her mouth. Even they stood too far like they didn't like to get close each other.

Suddenly, the lift stopped to move when it only reached the 4th floor. They were startled with what just happened. Seijuurou tried to hold his anger again. He didn't want to curse something. It would cause him to be a bad person in front of her. Well, it wasn't like he wanted to be nice or what in front a girl named Satsuki. He just didn't want to give her a bad impression.

"I think this lift is broken," he said to break the silence.

And he felt stupid. Of course she knew that the lift was broken.

"Well, I know," she said. And her answer just made him looked like idiot.

Seijuurou pressed emergency button. Afterwards, he talked to her again.

"Don't worry. We will get some help soon."

She nodded. "I know. But, I don't feel worry at all. We just get stuck in the lift."

He frowned before glanced at her. Seriously, what was wrong with this girl? How could she be so calm like that? Seijuurou thought that she would be panic or crying like baby. He knew that they _just_ stuck in the lift. The problem here was she stuck with him. Another problem here was Seijuurou was a normal men.

"You're so calm," he commented. He sat down and she did the same. They still kept their distance.

"What do you mean, Akashi- _kun_?" she asked him. She was looked confused with his comment.

"Why do you feel like nothing happens?" Seijuurou stared at her, "We're trapped here. Just two of us. I'm a normal men and I guess you're also a normal women."

Satsuki giggled. "Of course, I'm a _normal_ women. And then, what's the problem with that?"

"Don't you feel afraid that I will do something bad to you meanwhile we're trapped here?"

"What do you want to do? Do you want to rape me?" she asked him with such a surprising question.

"Of course not. I'm not a pervert hyper-sex person," he said until he realized something, "Ah, I apologize for what I just said. I don't mean to speak harsh words."

"No problem. Usually Dai- _chan_ says something worse than what you did, for your information," she chuckled, "If so, what's the matter? You're not a bad person and I know that you are a nice person from the first time we met. We'll gonna be alright."

He still didn't understand about her personality. At the first sight, he thought that she was just like another girls who always he met. But, just in 5 minutes, he wanted to know about her more. He couldn't say that he started to like or not, but it seemed like she was very different.

"Are you a student of last year here?" he asked her all of sudden.

She nodded. "I am. I heard that you're working on your undergraduate thesis now."

"How do you know it?"

"Dai- _chan_ told me."

He felt weird whenever he heard Satsuki called Daiki with that nickname. What he meant here was he knew Daiki as a tough guy or some women said that he was a badass men. And it sounded funny when someone called him with a cute name like 'Dai- _chan_ '.

"I bet that you're really close to Aomine."

"Of course, we've known each other since elementary school. I used to accompany him whenever he played basketball."

They were in silence again. Seijuurou was too busy with his nose which was itchy all of sudden, he was sure that his nose became reddened. And then, he couldn't hold himself to not to sneeze. He sneezed for twice, it was more uncomfortable since his nose clogged as well. But the only thing that made him more awkward right now was the sound of his sneeze was making Satsuki to pay attention to him.

"Are you sick, Akashi- _kun_?" she asked him.

"What do you think after seeing me sneezing so loud?" he asked her back. She giggled.

"Well, if so ... ," Satsuki took something out from her handbag and handing it to Seijuurou, "Here. Eat it quickly. After that, you have to drink it."

Seijuurou glanced to her before seeing what she gave to him. He saw her took out a bottle of brown liquid and a bento. He was confused, so he looked at her.

"Why should I do it? Even you command me. Another problem is it's your bento."

Satsuki rolled her eyes. "Come on, you're flu right now. I admit that I cooked it for Dai- _chan_ since his parents are overseas. But, you really need these things to heal your sickness, well of course if you want to get well soon."

Actually, Seijuurou wasn't really sure about doing what she said to him. Moreover he was still counting Satsuki as a stranger though she was a friend of Daiki. It was their second meeting, so he couldn't really trust her quickly. But, she didn't do something bad or wrong to him. She just did something in order to make him felt better. He could tell that she was a nice person and she really loved to help everyone without thinking about who was the person.

Finally, Seijuurou took the bento first. He opened the cover of the bento and his eyes found a chicken katsu curry rice inside it. It was looked so delicious. Actually, he still didn't understand with Satsuki's motive by giving him her bento and what was the function of curry for flu? Seriously, this food could heal his flu soon?

"Don't stare at it, Akashi- _kun_ ," her voice was making him startled, "Eat it when it's still warm."

He grabbed the chopsticks and brought the katsu into his mouth. He expected that it would taste delicious, but the reality said different. When it came into his mouth, he tasted something like a dog shit. Even the curry tasted so spicy— _too spicy_. He couldn't stand the taste at all, so he spewed the food from his mouth on the cover of the bento.

"W-what happens?" Satsuki was looked so panic right now. Moreover, she saw Seijuurou coughed so hard. She handed him the bottle and then seeing him drank the liquid immediately. But then, he started to spurt the liquid from his mouth after tasting something like urine inside his mouth.

"Oh my Lord," she patted her forehead, "I think your condition is worse than what I thought before, Akashi- _kun_. Because I gave you the right things; chicken katsu curry rice and a bottle of ginger water."

Seijuurou glared at her sharply.

"Are you insane?! You almost kill me if you want to know and of course the problem here isn't my condition. It's absolutely your disgusting food and beverage! I even thought that I taste dog shit and then drinking an urine!" he still tasted something weird, "My Lord. I can't believe that your cooking skill is worse than Shintarou. I mean, you're a women!"

He inhaled his breath. He knew that he was sick right now, but never expecting to die immediately. Well, at least, he wanted to die after he was done with his thesis.

" ... I'm sorry. I should listen Dai- _chan_ at first that I'm really bad at this," she scratched her neck awkwardly but she still tried to smile.

Seijuurou was about saying something to her again. But, he saw the difference expression from her face. Satsuki was still smiling. Yet her smile wasn't because she was happy like usual. And then, Seijuurou just realized about what he just said to her. Even he just yelled at her while insulting her cooking skill.

He gulped. He was feeling more awkward now. Seijuurou didn't have a courage to say something or even looked at her after what he did to her. He gave her a bad impression though he didn't mean to insult her at all.

All of sudden, the lift moved again. Finally, it reached the 5th floor. Seijuurou was going to say something to Satsuki, but at the same time the lift's doors opened. They saw Daiki was standing in front of them.

"Oh, you two are here. What a coincidental because I just met my friend here," he said before he looked at Satsuki, "I'm just about to come down to lobby since you didn't answer my call, Satsuki. I thought you lost or what."

"The lift is broken for a while, that's why I'm late, Dai- _chan_ ," she answered and then she turned her gaze to Seijuurou who was looked so stiff right now, "I have to go now, Akashi- _kun_."

He gulped before nodding his head. And then, the doors closed.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It had been so long since the last time Seijuurou met Satsuki after the tragedy which happened a week ago. Of course, he tried to find her, even he was asking her classmate about where she was right now. But, the only thing he got was disappointment and absolutely he still felt guilty. Her classmate said that she didn't come and there was no news about Satsuki at all.

Seijuurou spent his time mostly in the library. Well, he supposed to feel okay. Satsuki wasn't his close friend, but why did he feel so uncomfortable after the tragedy happened so long? Actually, he had an idea about how to meet her immediately. But, he was unsure to do it since he should ask it to Daiki.

" _What?! Did you just ask me for Satsuki's number?_ " Daiki asked him when he got a call from Seijuurou. Yes, exactly. Seijuurou _did_ ask Daiki for Satsuki's number. He knew that it would turn out to be a gossip between them. Moreover, he talked about it to Daiki.

"I did. But, seriously, it's not like what you think," he scratched his head, "What I mean here, well I have something to talk with her privately. I must talk to her directly, but it's hard to find her in campus somehow."

He could tell that Daiki grinned right now.

" _Well well, I guess it's really_ _privateeeeee_ ," he laughed so hard, " _If what you mean is that you try to find her in campus today, well she didn't come because she has finished all of her subjects and working on her undergraduate thesis, just like you. Besides, she helps me to make a surprise for my parents' wedding anniversary today._ "

"Oh, I see," he paused for a moment, "But, can I have her number?"

" _Hmm, I have to ask her permission firstly. I text her now_ ," Daiki said.

"It's okay. I'll be waiting."

He waited meanwhile Daiki was busy to type something on his phone.

" _Done. Now, we just wait for her answer_."

"Good to know."

But, they didn't hang up the phone at all. It was like Daiki waited something to be said by Seijuurou. Actually, it was so clear that Daiki was really curious about something happened between two of them. It just that Daiki still appreciate his privacy, moreover when Seijuurou said it directly to him.

"I guess you want me to tell you," Seijuurou talked to him.

" _Huh? What are you talking about?_ "

"Don't be stupid, Aomine. I know that you want to know about my reason to ask her number," there was a silence for a while, "I want to apologize."

" _What? Did you do something to her?!_ " Daiki sounded like a mad person.

"Wow, calm down. It's not a big deal at all," Seijuurou was startled with his reaction, "I criticized her cooking skill. I mean, she almost killed me a week ago by tasting her handmade's food and beverage. Moreover, she was going to give those to you."

Seijuurou stopped to talk after done with his words. He was waiting for Daiki's reaction. He couldn't make sure about what would Daiki said to him since he was talking about his childhood friend. But, come on, Seijuurou just tried to be honest here. He admitted that he did a mistake by yelling at her on that day, no matter how bad her cooking skill was. But still, there was another way to _tell_ Satsuki about it.

Instead of angry, Seijuurou was confused when suddenly he heard Daiki laughed out loud.

" _My God! I think He really loves me, Akashi. He sent you to be my savior_."

"What are you talking about? I thought that you will be angry with my confession."

He could still hear his laughter.

" _Well, if it's about Satsuki's cooking skill, then I can't blame you at all because I agree with your statement. Thank you so much, Akashi. You've saved my life from the most dangerous death!_ "

Seijuurou couldn't believe with his reaction at all. What he meant here was Daiki as a childhood friend should defend Satsuki. Instead of that, Daiki was on his side. Then, it meant that he wasn't the only one who had the most traumatic experience ever happened in his life. He couldn't imagine how many times Daiki tried to stay away from Satsuki when she cooked him something.

"Forget it. So, has she replied your message, anyway?"

" _Hmm, let me check,"_ there was a pause there, " _Yup! She said that you can have her number. I send you her number now._ "

Seijuurou nodded his head. "It's good. Thank you, Aomine."

And then, they hung up the phone. A second later, Seijuurou got a message from Daiki about Satsuki's phone number. After he saved it, he thought again about what he should do after he got what he wanted. Well, he had her number, it meant that he should call her or at least sent her a message about his apologize, right?

Seijuurou opened the message application before typed something to Satsuki. But, whenever he finished to type it, he felt that it was a wrong idea. He just thought that it would be so impolite if he apologized to her through message. Yeah, he knew that he HAD tried to meet her for apologizing directly. So, it wasn't his fault at all if he apologized through a message. At least, he had a will to apologize, right?

After considering for countless times, finally he decided to call her now.

He clicked 'call' and then put his cell phone near his ear. There was a pause. A negative mind crossed in his mind about she found out that it was his number since Daiki said to her about Seijuurou asking her number, so since she was so fucking angry to him she decided to ignore his call. But, a soft voice which answered his call was making his negative mind disappeared.

" _Hello?_ "

Seijuurou cleared his throat. "Hello, Momoi. It's me, Akashi Seijuurou."

" _Oh, Akashi-kun. What's going on? Dai-chan told me in message that you want to talk about something to me_."

All of sudden, Seijuurou felt so dumb right now. To be honest, he had thought a lot of things about every words that he should say to her so she would forgive him for everything he had done to her on that day. But, at this time, he thought that those things were so useless now. He was blank like he had lost his tongue—and his brain as well.

"Well, I'm ... ah, how do I say it? Listen, I just ... well, I just feel guilty right now."

" _Huh? Guilty for what?_ " she asked him confusedly.

He sighed before continued to speak. "I ... I apologize for what happened in the lift on that day. I didn't mean to say bad things to you. I know that my words hurt you, moreover I was yelling to you instead criticized your cooking skill in a good way."

Seijuurou was confused when he heard Satsuki laughed.

" _Akashi-kun, you don't have to apologize. I mean, you didn't do a mistake, Dai-chan has always told me about my cooking skill for countless times and I'm still okay with whatever he says to me even now._ "

He gulped. "So ... ?"

" _Hmm, since you really feel guilty even you've asked Dai-chan for my number, I believe that you really feel sorry. I forgive you. I can understand why you said that my curry tasted like shit and my ginger water was like urine because you were not feeling well at all_ ," she chuckled.

" ... well, sorry for said _those things_."

She laughed again. " _No problem. I don't mind it at all_."

Seijuurou knew that the problem was over now, they had no problem to be discussed anymore since she said that she forgave him. He could just hang up the phone by telling her that he had another things to do right now. But, Seijuurou didn't want it at all. He didn't want to finish their conversation on the phone. He didn't know if it was caused by feelings of guilt or whatever.

Her silence was making him uncomfortable, though he was the type of person who really hated noisy voice. Somehow, her silence just made him turned to be insane because he asked her something.

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

" _Hmm, let me see_ ," there was a pause, " _Well, I have to submit the chapter one of my undergraduate thesis tomorrow morning_."

All of sudden, he felt disappointed.

" _But_ ," he started to focus on what she would say to him, " _I'm really free in the afternoon_."

Seijuurou wouldn't realize that he just smiled.

"Well, it's good," he gulped, "If so, do you mind to meet me at Maji Burger? Of course after you submit your thesis."

" _It's great. Coincidentally I have a plan to eat with Dai-chan at Maji Burger too_ —"

"No, it's not like that," Seijuurou shook his head though he knew that Satsuki couldn't see him did something like that, "I just want you to meet me. Alone. Just two of us at Maji Burger."

Suddenly, Seijuurou heard her laughter.

" _What's going on here? Are you asking me on a date with you?_ " she asked him in disbelief.

His face turned red. "It's not like that. I just ... well, I don't have _that_ kind of feelings toward you. You can take it as ... atonement?"

She still chuckled. " _Well, it seems that you're really sorry. If so, I accept to go on a date with you—_ "

"It is not a date."

Satsuki laughed again. " _Okay, I'm just kidding. See you tomorrow at Maji Burger_."

" ... see you tomorrow."

After that, Seijuurou had three questions which just popped up on his mind. First, did he just _really_ ask her out on a date with him? Second, did he lose his brain? The last, why did he feel so damn happy right now?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou entered the Maji Burger when it just started raining out there. He was so grateful that he had arrived at the restaurant without getting wet at all. Today was still autumn, the wind was blowing hardly until he should tighten his coat.

He tried to find someone inside the restaurant until he caught a girl was waving to him. He could feel the corner of his lips were twitching, but he should control himself so he wouldn't look like an idiot—again. As he tried to hide his smile, he walked toward Satsuki who was sitting in the same place like the last time they were meeting with their friends on that day.

He sat in front of her after took off his coat. Forgetting about the cold.

"I apologize for making you wait."

She shook her head. "I just arrived here too. Don't worry," she smiled.

He called the waitress and they were ordering something warm. The waitress went away after done with writing their orders. Then, it was awkward for him again.

"So," she opened the topic between them, "Can I ask you something, Akashi- _kun_?"

"About what?"

"Your reason to ask me on a date like this, of course."

He sighed deeply. "I said that it's not a date, Momoi."

She pouted. "I'm not a fool. If so, then why did you ban me to ask Dai- _chan_ too? I mean, if you really said that it's not a date, you won't mind at all if he comes with us, right?"

He lost his words. Fortunately, the waitress came again and bringing their orders. She put a cup of cappuccino and a cup of americano. He guessed that Satsuki really loved strawberry shortcake because he just remembered that she was ordering the same thing on their first meeting. But, he didn't understand about why did she order the sweet dessert meanwhile she would drink a bitter coffee like americano.

"What's the relation between strawberry shortcake with americano?" he asked a random question. But, seriously, he wanted to know because those things really had a different flavor.

"Well," she put her cup on the table after she sipped her americano, "I just love to do something different at the same time."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Because doing this thing is really describing myself," she said, "I'm neutral at everything. I never choose to be pro or contra for some circumstance. I hate war. I don't really understand why do people really love to not appreciate other's opinion."

"You're a law student. I think it's really natural if a lawyer have to be on the client's side. It means that if someday you'll be a lawyer, whether you like it or not, you will forget about being neutral since it's the obligation of your job," he said. Secretly, he started to enjoy their conversation.

"That's why I choose to not be a lawyer," she looked at him deeply, "I want to be Judge. I know that it's a tough profession. But, when you are a Judge, you won't just listen to what do the plaintiff and the defendant say to you in the trial. You have to use both your heart and your mind—your common sense."

He had no idea about why was it really entertaining to see her speaking so many things like that. The way she talked really made his day different. Seijuurou folded his arms.

"Do you take Civil Law?"

Satsuki nodded her head. "I do. Why?"

"I see," Seijuurou smiled, "Anyway, I take Criminal Law."

"That's great. You must be a perfectionist," she said full of excitement.

"Am I?" he asked.

She nodded again. "Yup. If you involve in criminal case, you have to be accurate with the case which you're trying to solve. Moreover, it will be harder if you're the Judge for a murder case or something like that."

Seijuurou smiled to her. "Actually, the hardest part of being the Judge is not about what kind of case that we try to solve. The hardest part is how to give justice to everyone without making them disappointed."

"Wow," she looked at him admiringly, "You know what? I've thought the same thing for a long time. I mean, no matter how good or bad the decision of the case, the losing party in the court will always think that it's really unfair for them and vice versa."

"Exactly that's what I mean," he still smiled to her, "Fortunately, I won't be lawyer or Judge."

She frowned. "What do you mean? If so, what you will be?"

Seijuurou sipped his cappuccino. "I have to forward my family's business."

"Then why did you take law? You wasted your time studying law for years to be a businessman?"

He chuckled. "I know. Well, I feel grateful that my father let me to take law on that time. He also recommended me to take business, but I didn't interest on it at all. After discussed with my father, finally he gave me his permission to study law. And of course, as the reward, I have to continue my family's business."

"You're a heir then," she said.

"You can say that," he answered as he kept his eyes on her, "So, what about you? Do you still want to be the Judge?"

Satsuki giggled. "I don't think so since my Mom really against it so much. She thinks that it's such a tough profession, though it's in the scope of civil law. She wants me to be notary."

"Notary is good. Especially for women," he commented, "Anyway, I don't know if you feel the same way, but I enjoy the conversation between us."

She smiled to him. "I feel the same too. I think we're really connected each other. Probably because we take law together, moreover we are students of the last year."

"It's good to have a great conversation with you," he said, "So, what will you do after this?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I don't have any plans, maybe I will go home and continuing to write my undergraduate thesis again."

"Well, if you don't mind," Seijuurou felt unsure about asking this question, "Do you want to go home with me?"

She thought for a while. "If you don't really mind too, I accept your invitation then."

Seijuurou knew that the corner of his lips were twitching once again. He wanted to hide it again, but rather than hiding it like what he did before, he just let Satsuki to see his smile now. He knew that his smile meant nothing, perhaps she thought that he only smiled because he respected her for the conversation that they had. But, actually, it meant more than it.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So, I think I understand what do you mean as _privacy_ , Akashi."

All of sudden, Daiki came to him when they finished the club's practice this afternoon. Seijuurou drank his water from the bottle before he stared at Daiki full of confuse.

"What do you mean?" he asked the tan skinned men.

Daiki laughed. "So ... I guess you start to like Satsuki, huh?"

Seijuurou was in silence before replying. "Nonsense."

"You always go home with her," Daiki looked at him, "It seems that she also likes you."

"You really know that I'm not interested about dating and stuff," he met his gaze, "I don't have a plan about dating. If I have to, probably I will choose to propose a women and then getting married rather than waste my times for a useless dating."

"Well," he chuckled, "I can't say anything if you say so."

There was a silence again in their atmosphere. Seijuurou looked at the floor of the court. He could still hear the sound of the bouncing basketball since there were some players in the Teiko gymnasium. But, slowly he couldn't hear anything. He thought something about what Daiki said to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Seijuurou stared at Daiki again, "How long have you been known her?"

Daiki thought for a while. "I can't make sure, probably we've known each other for 15 years or more. Why do you ask?"

He shook his head. "Just wondering. It seems that you two are really close. Actually, I've been thinking that perhaps one of you have a feeling."

Suddenly, Daiki laughed. "What's that? How can you think like that, Akashi? Is that the reason why do you feel uneasy to admit that you like her?"

Seijuurou didn't do anything like what he did before. He just kept silent like he lost his words. He wasn't pretend to be deaf, of course he heard his question. It wasn't like he didn't have a courage to admit about how true it was. It was really true that actually he liked Satsuki and it was more true when Daiki said that he felt uneasy to say so since he thought that there was a possibility that Daiki was the first one who liked her.

Daiki still looked at him. He thought that Seijuurou would say something to defend himself or probably said something. Instead, he didn't say something. His behavior just made Daiki's assumption was more true.

"It's okay, Akashi," he talked again, "You don't have to be worried about what I feel. Well, if I really like her more than friend, I don't mind at all. I mean, Satsuki is not my girlfriend, she's Nijimura- _senpai_ 's girlfriend, and I just like her. And you also like her. Then, we're rivals. But, if in the end Satsuki breaks up with Nijimura- _senpai_ and the fact is she likes you too and she chooses you, I'm still okay. We can still be friends."

"What?! Nijimura- _senpai_ is her boyfriend? You mean the former captain of the basketball team? She never tells me about her love life. So, after all this time, she is someone's girlfriend?" Daiki nodded. He sighed deeply. "I thought so. I mean, she's beautiful and also has a great personality, who won't like her?."

"Well, maybe I like her."

Seijuurou turned his head to him immediately. "What?"

He giggled. "So what? You like her, I like her. The question is who does she like?"

"I know that we still can be friends, but don't you think it will be ... weird? You know what I mean, right?" Seijuurou asked him, "I think it's better if she never knows that I like her. Besides, after knowing her for months, I know that she really cares to you. Just by seeing it, I know that I failed from the start. Moreover, after you tell me that she has a boyfriend."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Daiki frowned, "Well, she _cares_. I know that, our parents know that, everyone also fucking knows that. Even she ever quarreled with Nijimura- _senpai_ because her behavior to me. But, care doesn't always mean that she loves me. She cares of me because she thinks that I'm more like her brother rather than to be her boyfriend."

Seijuurou didn't say anything again. After found out that Satsuki had been in relationship with someone else—well, actually he knew that Shuuzou was his senior who had moved to LA—it was like he started to give up. But, how could he give up so easily? He was Akashi Seijuurou. Give up was something that would always done by a coward. And he knew that he was not a coward at all.

But, it was impossible for Seijuurou if in this case Satsuki was someone's girlfriend. Of course, they were only dating not married. Yet if he insisted to make her fell in love with him too when she was still Shuuzou's girlfriend, it would cause him to be twopenny men who obsessed to destroy someone's relationship.

"I know that you're thinking about the fact that she's Nijimura- _senpai_ 's girlfriend," Daiki tapped his shoulder, "I don't know if it's a good news or not. But, lately, she told me that she was so fucking tired with her relationship with him. Satsuki said that she always tried to keep their communication always be good, but it seems like Nijimura- _senpai_ is really hard to do so. Even it has been a week they don't communicate at all."

Seijuurou chuckled. "But still, they are still dating. There's no evidence that she stops to love him, right? So, I can't get closer to her now."

"You seem really love her," Daiki commented as he chuckling and then he looked at Seijuurou, "Even you have a plan to marry her soon."

"What do you mean?"

"You just said that you want to get married soon rather than waste your times for useless dating."

He got what Daiki meant. He laughed bitterly.

"Well, I don't know now," he said in hesitate, "But, for now, I must to keep our distance. I don't want to be the cause of the problem in their relationship. If she really loves Nijimura- _senpai_ and it makes her happy, then I'll let her go."

"I can't say more, but I salute for you, Akashi. It's really hard to be always strong. A men has a weakness. Women is our weakness. But, though we have weakness, it doesn't mean that we have to be weak as well."

Seijuurou was chuckling. He never knew that Daiki could say something wise like that. He didn't know if he should laugh out loud or just immersing himself in despair. He never felt this way before, it was his first time to fall in love with someone. And Seijuurou never expected that the first time he fell in love was the first time he broken heart.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The graduation day had passed. Seijuurou couldn't say that he really enjoyed the last time he was still the student of Teiko University's law faculty. He saw her on the graduation day, a month after he had conversation with Daiki. Seijuurou knew that Satsuki was going to say something to him, but he always tried his best to avoid her.

But, strangely, he didn't see Shuuzou with her on that day. He thought that at least he would came to attend his girlfriend's graduation day from LA. But, he just saw Satsuki with Daiki all the time.

Anyway, at least Seijuurou had succeed to keep the distance between them. Even it had been so long since they were starting to stop communicate on the phone again. He admitted that sometimes he got a message from Satsuki, but he chose to ignore her.

Yet, the tragedy came again.

He came to his campus to do something with his undergraduate graduation's certificate. It was still in the morning, Seijuurou thought that the campus would be so empty since he came to this place when it was still holiday. But, when he entered the lift, the lift was almost closing when someone tried to come in. The lift closed.

Seijuurou gulped. He turned his head to the different side. He couldn't believe that this situation would come into his life again. Moreover, it was just two of them. As if life wanted to make him in miserable, all of sudden the lift stopped to move—again.

He sighed deeply. It was more awkward now.

"How have you been?" Satsuki asked him. Her voice was still the same. It still sounded so peacefully.

Seijuurou cleared his throat. "Never feel better than today."

"It's good. You know, we're rarely to talk now," she said as she looked at him, "If I can ask you something, I want to know if I did something wrong to you, Akashi- _kun_?"

He glanced to her. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Ah, I'm so grateful then," she smiled, "I'm worried if I hurt you or something like that since you always avoid to speak with me. Even now you avoid my gaze."

Slowly, Seijuurou turned his gaze to Sastuki. "You don't hurt me, Momoi. Well, I'm just ... I just want to respect your boyfriend."

Satsuki lifted her right eyebrow. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about Nijimura- _senpai_."

"Oh," she laughed, "Where do you know it? I mean, I remember that I never tell you."

"Aomine told me."

She nodded. "I see. So, is it the reason you avoid me? Because Nijimura- _senpai_?"

" ... I don't want to destroy your relationship with him."

"But, the truth is I've broken up with him on the graduation day."

Seijuurou's eyes were widened. He looked at her again.

"What did you say?"

"I broke up with him. We know that it won't work, so we chose to end our relationship," she said.

"Oh, I see," Seijuurou had forgotten about how hard it was to hide his smile. And now, he experienced it again, "So, have you known something from Aomine?"

She looked at him in confused. "What are you talking about? Dai- _chan_ haven't said anything to me."

Seijuurou thought that probably Daiki had told her about his feelings. But, from her expression, it seemed that she was honest. It meant that Daiki really kept his secret about his feelings toward Satsuki. He couldn't say if he felt grateful or what because he only felt nervousness right now.

"You know what, Seijuurou? It's our second time to be in this situation," she said before realizing something, "Ah, I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind if I mention you with 'Seijuurou'. We've known each other for a long time. It's weird for me if I keep on calling you Akashi- _kun_."

If she knew that the way she mentioned his name like that was making his heart beat faster than usual. Seijuurou tried to inhale his breath as he touched the position of his heart. Even he could feel his heart's beat.

"Well, if you feel comfortable with it, I don't mind at all, Satsuki," he looked at her deeply, "I hope you don't mind too."

She smiled before shaking her head. And then, both of them were sitting down.

There was a silence. Seijuurou had something on his head. He wanted to ask this question to her. But, he was afraid if he asked her too quick. He meant that she just broke up with Shuuzou. He couldn't make sure if she had really moved on from him or not yet. But, this situation was really making him more confident.

"Can I ask you something, Satsuki?"

She looked at him. "What is it?"

" ... what do you feel about me?"

"W-what?" she was startled by his question, "What do you mean?"

All of sudden, his self-confident was gone away after seeing her reaction. He was so regret to ask this kind of question. He should know from the first place that she would give him this reaction. How could he feel so confident that she would say that she also loved him? Moreover she just broke up with her ex boyfriend.

"I apologize," he murmured, "Just forget it."

"Well," Satsuki opened her mouth again as she thought of something, "I think you are a nice person. You're like a book. When you're closed, you know how to make people feels curious about your content. So, if people wants to open you, they will read what's written inside you and then they'll get to know about you. But, you're not a boring book. The more I read you, the more I want to know you, Seijuurou."

He was drowning into her eyes. "How can you make me like this, Satsuki?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can you find out about what's happening here?" he asked her in disbelief, "I ... I thought that you have found out that I like you and I want to be with you more than just a friend."

Her eyes were widened. "You—what?"

Seijuurou turned his head so she couldn't see his face right now.

"You heard it very clearly."

They were not saying anything. Actually Seijuurou had a hope that she would say something that would make him in a good mood today. Probably such a love confession. Instead, what he heard later was really out of the box.

"Thank you for your confession," she murmured, "I appreciate it so much. But, I'm sorry, I can't be with you."

Seijuurou looked at her. "Why do you say that? Do you reject my love confession? I think that you feel the same way."

She looked back at him. "Well, I ... I don't know. It's nothing to do with my ex, seriously, so never think that he is my reason to reject your confession. I'm just tired to be in relationship again and then find out that this relationship won't work at all. After that I will think that how useless to be dating someone. So, I just want to marry someone without dating him. Of course, I have to know his personality—"

"Of course, I'm talking about married, Satsuki," he interrupted her as he looked at her in the eyes, "That's why I asked you if Daiki had told you something or not because Daiki really knows that I don't have any interest about dating. I just want to marry someone who I really love without wasting my times for useless dating."

She covered her mouth with her hand. "W-what? If so, did you just—"

Seijuurou sighed deeply, had no idea if he should laugh or cry now. He was moving to get closer to her.

"I am, Akashi Seijuurou, propose you, Momoi Satsuki, to marry me," he said in serious voice as he still looked at her in the eyes, "Well, I know it's too fast for you to give me an answer, moreover you just broke up. I don't mind to wait for your answer."

All of sudden, Satsuki laughed so hard. He frowned.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry, Seijuurou," she said while she tried to stop laughing, "I'm just ... well, I'm just so happy right now."

He chuckled. "So, what's your answer? Do you want to tell me now or let me wait for you?"

She looked at him deeply. "I think it will be hard for me if I have to choose about being the Judge or your wife. Because I want both."

"Well," he couldn't hold his smile anymore, "If you choose the second one, I'll give you a reward to choose the first one."

She nodded. "If so, I choose the second one."

Seijuurou was smiling. "Are you serious? Is it because you really want to be the Judge or what?"

"Because I want to be the Judge and ... ," she whispered something in his ear, " ... I love you."

His heart was beating faster.

"You have to be careful with what you just said to me," he looked at her deeply, "If you say it for countless times, you'll send me to hospital for heart disease."

Seijuurou had no idea that fell in love would make him so much happy. Even he started to know that to make his heart beat faster, he didn't need someone to surprise him or making him scared. He just needed Satsuki to be in his arms like what happened now. And he also just needed her to kiss him passionately like what they did before the lift was repaired.

 ** _TBC_**


	8. Chapter 8: THE END

**Yes, it reaches its end. Anyway, thank you so much for everyone who read, favorite, and following this fanfiction. Moreover thank you so much for every support and love you give to this beautiful yet painful (because it's almost impossible for them to be a couple in canon, right? :") pairing. Sorry if I update this chapter so late, I wasn't feeling well so I should take a rest :")**

 **P.S.: Read this while listening to these songs: If it is you by Rose Blackpink (actually she's not the real singer of the song) and Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: THE END**

* * *

Satsuki went into her bedroom which was in her parents' house after she finished to talk with Shintarou in his law firm. It was unbelievable that Shintarou would like to listen to her story which she had been keeping for herself after all this time. Fortunately, Shintarou said to her that he wouldn't tell Seijuurou at all about what she shared with him today, unless it was Satsuki herself who wanted to tell Seijuurou directly.

That women was sitting on her bed. She planned to sleep or at least relaxing herself. She was so tired with her family's problem right now. All of sudden, she saw something on her desk. It was like something that really familiar to her. Her hand grabbed it and she just realized that it was her photobook. She had been searching for this thing for a long time. No idea that she would find it in her parents' house.

Her hand moved to open the photobook. She was in silent for a while when her eyes caught a handwriting behind the cover of the photobook and she knew that it was her own writing style. She was making a little smile when read it slowly.

' _ **This photobook belongs to S-Family; Seijuurou, Satsuki, Shiori.**_ '

She touched what was written on the photobook. Somehow, she almost forgot how did it feel to remember the memory between three of them. Her eyes caught the photo where she wore the white gown on her wedding day. And then, all of sudden, Satsuki cried as she remembered how happy she was. She was failure as a wife and it hurt so much when she realized that she was never feeling as happy as she was on her wedding day.

Satsuki wiped off her tears before she opened the next page. There were some photo of Seijuurou and herself. She remembered that they were on their honeymoon in Maldives. She touched Seijuurou's face on the photo. It was unbelievable that they were facing this kind of trouble in their marriage life.

And then, she looked at the photo when she was giving birth of Shiori 4 years ago. She held her baby tightly and although she was so tired after she gave birth of her, Satsuki could feel that she was just accepting such a beautiful grace when she held Shiori. She couldn't imagine what would happen to Shiori when she found out that her parents were going to divorce soon.

Suddenly, Satsuki was staring at her wedding's picture. She remembered the day she decided to marry him, Satsuki thought that everything would be alright. She met a men who proposed her to get married rather than asked her on a date. She couldn't tell if she was lucky or not, but fortunately that men was Akashi Seijuurou. Of course, everyone knew that he was the only son of a wealthy men from Akashi Group. It meant that Seijuurou was a heir.

But, absolutely, it wasn't the reason of her to accept his proposal. It was not because his status nor was not he wealthy. She could tell that she fell in love with him when she started to talk to him in the lift on the day that they met for the second time. It was hard for her when people started to find out about they were going to married.

All Seijuurou knew about her that Satsuki was the most cheerful women who he had ever seen in his life. She never showed him her sad face, even it was really rare for himself to hear Satsuki complained about something to him. If he found out about what she felt through these years, she had so much pain and onus in herself. It hurt so much whenever she heard people talked about her; mostly they thought that Satsuki was married Seijuurou just because his money.

She remembered the day after they got married. She said that she was fine if they wanted to live with their parents or not, but Seijuurou wanted them to be independent, so they decided to live in an apartment in the central of Tokyo. Before they were married, they had talked about having a child. They decided to have one after they finished their postgraduate.

But, somehow, Satsuki just realized that she had chosen the wrong idea.

That day happened when Shiori just turned one year old. Satsuki was accompanying her to the playground and of course she met the other mothers who did the same thing like herself. As she watched Shiori to play with another kids, she heard another mother was talking to her.

"Hello, Mrs. Akashi."

Satsuki turned her head. "Yes, Ma'am? And if you don't mind, please call me Satsuki."

"Ah, sure, Satsuki," she said as she was smiling, "I'm Arai Miki, Toshiro's mother. I live not far away from your house."

"Nice to meet you, Miki- _san_ ," Satsuki nodded her head.

Actually, it was the first time for Satsuki to be friends with someone since she was married Seijuurou. Moreover, when she saw Miki talked with another mothers, she realized that it had been so long since she was becoming an introvert mother. Well, it wasn't like she didn't want to have a friend after she became a mother. It was just ... she spent too much of her times inside her house.

Of course, Seijuurou wasn't an overprotective husband. He said that she could do whatever she wanted outside their house, like hangout with her friends, as long as it was such a good activity to do. But, Seijuurou was also saying that it was better if Satsuki focused on her job as a wife and a mother. He didn't need a wife or mother who worked outside the house until late night.

She knew what he meant. He thought that he was having so much money, so why should she work for their family? He knew that he could give her anything she wanted. But, unfortunately, both of them didn't realize that this decision was wrong. Even she didn't realize that she just lost her _freedom_. Not because Seijuurou, but because her thought that always haunted her. A thought that commanded her to be a perfect wife for Akashi Seijuurou. A good mother for Akashi Shiori. And Akashi's mistress who could make every women in the universe envied her.

"Satsuki," one day Miki called her, "Come here! Meet Sakura and Hana here."

Arai Miki, her first friend after she got married with Akashi Seijuurou.

Day by day, as she always met the mothers in the playground, finally Satsuki could make friends with another mothers too. Sometimes, they always spent their times to hangout in the cafe or probably shopping in the mall. But, although she was close to them now, she found nothing that could make her satisfied with her life. She just felt like she lost ... something.

Satsuki thought that she just felt paranoid. But, it was becoming worse when some of her friends were hardly to hangout with her and Miki again. Simple, they decided to work and Satsuki heard different reason from them. Sakura said that her husband was fired from his company last week and still tried to find another job meanwhile their kids still needed so much things. It was impossible if Sakura as a parent couldn't give it to her kids.

Meanwhile for Hana's case, she said that she was bored if she always stayed at home. Satsuki knew that Hana was a type of person who always loved to spend her times outside her house. No wonder that she was the only one who always asked all of them to hangout

It was just Satsuki and Miki now. Miki seemed also busy lately, no idea what was her reason. Probably she had a problem in her house since Satsuki realized that she wasn't as bright as before. Miki had told her that she often quarreled with her husband due to his scandal with another women in his office.

Of course, Satsuki still remembered the day when she saw Miki with a bruise on her eyes. She often cried. Moreover after she found out that her husband was really cheating on her with his secretary, Satsuki knew that Miki was broken at that time. Until someday, Miki told her about the reason why did her husband cheat on her.

"He insulted me, suddenly he became asshole last night," Miki said as she tried to hold her tears, "He said that he doesn't feel regret at all for cheating on me because he realizes that he's married a dirty bitch after all this time. He thinks that I deserve it."

Satsuki could feel her anger.

"How could he say something harsh like that?!"

Miki wiped off her tears. "Well, at least, I believe that he still loves me, Satsuki. Even though he cheated with another women. I believe that he still loves me now."

"What?! I mean, come one, Miki! He betrayed you!" Satsuki couldn't believe with what Miki said to her.

She smiled. "I know that you will say that, Satsuki. But, no matter what happens, I choose to believe in my husband. I know that he still loves me because he wasn't say anything last night about divorce or leaving me with his secret lover. He didn't say anything though I know that he chose to stay with us—"

"Miki!" Satsuki grabbed both her shoulder so they could face each other, "What's wrong with you? I know that it's not my right to come between your problem with him, but I can't stand to watch you change like this. I know that you're strong, but the more you make yourself look strong in front of anyone else, the more pain you will get later."

" ... but, I love him, Satsuki. Too much," Miki cried again but still looked at Satsuki's eyes, "I also have no idea about what makes me like this. I'm too in love with him."

Satsuki really had no idea about what Miki's husband did to her. She believed that no matter how much someone loved someone else, when there was a traitor between them, it meant that the love would be gone at the same time.

"You will understand, Satsuki," she said, "You will understand soon about my reason."

She thought that fate was playing with her. Well, she didn't know what that meant, but she just always thought about her conversation with Miki. Even after months and after Miki was divorced in the end with her husband, Satsuki still always thought about their conversation. She just felt uneasy since that day and she didn't know what was the reason behind it.

But, the only thing she knew after knowing her friend's problem, Satsuki asked the most hilarious thing to her husband tomorrow morning.

"Have you ever cheated on me?"

Seijuurou stopped to chew his food after hearing his wife's question. He turned his gaze to look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he lifted his left eyebrow, "Do you think I'm cheating on you because I'm so busy lately?"

Satsuki could understand with his confusion. It was still morning and they still had their breakfast. Fortunately, Shiori was staying in her parents' house since last night. It would be awkward if their lovely daughter heard this kind of conversation. She stared at her husband who drank his mineral water.

"I'm sorry, Seijuurou- _kun_ ," she said while she was continuing her breakfast, "I don't mean to think about you in a bad way. I just ... well, you know what? There are some spouse who have so much problem in their marriage life nowadays like ... a wife cheats on her husband or vice versa."

All of sudden, she saw her husband put his chopsticks. "I guess those _betrayers in marriage_ make you ask me about _that_ question."

She sighed. "Well, yeah ... I know it's really bad to be suspicious over you. Never mind."

And then, Seijuurou held her hand meanwhile he looked at her in the eyes. She gasped before staring back at his eyes. There was a certainty inside them. She lost herself inside his beautiful yet cold eyes for a moment. How could he make her like this? Because suddenly, his eyes. His touch. His scent. And even his name became her gravity.

" ... I love you."

She could feel warm.

"I can't say much, but ... I love you," he said before he got closer and kissed her forehead, "I always love you, Satsuki."

 _I love you._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I love you_.

She startled as she kept hearing those beautiful— _yet_ —painful words.

Satsuki woke up, her eyes were searching for a clock in her bed room. It was almost dinner time. She slept so long. Her fingers were running through her long hair. No need to see her appearance because she had found out that she looked so awful now. But, no time for worrying her face, she thought about her dream again.

No idea why did she dream about her husband. She couldn't tell if she missed him or not, it was like there was a war between her mind and her feelings. Her mind told her that she should try her best, so hard, so she couldn't think or even just feeling cared to him. Yet her feelings was haunted by Seijuurou—all the time. She knew what she wanted right now, it was just that she avoided to admit it. She avoided to admit that she missed him so much and she really wanted to meet him right now. At this time. As soon as possible.

He said I love you in her dream. His voice was making her got goosebumps, she could feel her heart was still beating faster and faster whenever she remembered the way he told her. The way he looked at her in the eyes was able to make her blood rippled faster. After all this time, after all what he did to her on that day, how could she still feel those feelings?

Somehow, his words turned out to be the most painful words she ever heard.

"Satsuki? Can you help me?"

She heard her mother's voice outside her bed room.

"Yes, Mom," Satsuki walked toward the door and opened it, "What is it, Mom?"

"Can you buy these ingredients? I want to make something for our dinner," she said as she handed Satsuki the list of ingredients that she should buy in the supermarket.

"Sure," Satsuki nodded, "But, I have to change my clothes before I go to the supermarket."

"Okay, dear. Thank you so much," her mother smiled to her.

5 minutes later, Satsuki was ready to go to the supermarket which was located not too far from her parents' house. When she entered the supermarket, Satsuki took the basket and then searching for the items which was needed by her mother. Fortunately, it wasn't the first time she went alone into the supermarket to shop for kitchen's ingredients. Moreover, she was pretty familiar with those items.

She was almost done with her shopping. It was the time for the last items.

"So," she looked at the list, "What should I buy now? Hmm ... ketchup ... where is it? Ah, finally find it!"

Her hand was almost grabbing the ketchup before someone was doing it first. Satsuki looked at the person who did it. She gasped, even her hand almost released the basket. Her eyes were widened when the person who stood in front of her now looked at her too. This person looked like she was surprised too by this unexpected meeting, but all of sudden she was calm like nothing happened.

"Oh, we meet again after such long times," this person smiled to her before her hand was asking for a handshake, "Nice to meet you, Akashi Satsuki- _san_."

Satsuki gulped, she wasn't feeling sure about answered her. But, after fighting so long with her mind, finally she grabbed her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Nakamura Fumiko- _san_."

She didn't know this condition for a while. Could it be the meaning behind her dream? The dream where she was reminded of her husband and then Fumiko, a women who destroyed their marriage, came unexpectedly. She had no idea what was the meaning behind this unwanted meeting. Why did she meet this person again? Satsuki was hurt enough by what happened between Fumiko and Seijuurou behind her back.

Seeing the lips of the women in front of her was smiling just reminded her about all those things which happened at that time. The memory where Satsuki went to Akashi Group and then met Fumiko for the first time in front of Seijuurou's room. The first thing she realized wasn't Fumiko's beauty face or her sexy figure, but the lipstick which was really messy. And when she passed by Fumiko to enter Seijuurou's room, she saw him wiped something from his lips and Satsuki could see a red lipstick stain on him with her own eyes before he could clean it.

Stupidly, Satsuki couldn't be angry at all to him. Instead, she just smiled to him and so did he, they pretended like nothing happened in the room. Even when they had a dinner in a private place of their favorite restaurant, coincidentally they met her again. Satsuki knew that her negative mind was really hurting herself, so she stopped to judge him and Fumiko and believing that they weren't more than a colleague.

But, when Fumiko started joining their dinner, she could see a change from her husband's face. She couldn't tell what Seijuurou felt at that time. Yet, when she went to the toilet, she was surprised when she came back that she saw them snogging like they really didn't care about her presence. She watched them with her own eyes, with those teary eyes, behind them, but why did they abandon her like she was nothing?

Satsuki closed her eyes, how could a bad memory really hurt her this much?

"I know that you must be surprised too, so do I, Mrs. Akashi."

She was a bit surprised by Fumiko's voice.

"Please, just call me Satsuki," she said.

"Sure. I hope you don't mind too to call me Fumiko," she replied with her beautiful smile, "Anyway, it's been a while. I never expect a meeting like this, but it's nice to see you live so well."

Actually, Satsuki didn't know what she was talking about with her right now. Did she know that Satsuki were going to divorce Seijuurou soon? Was it the reason Fumiko said something which was more like a mocking in Satsuki's ears? If so, where did she know about this news? Oh of course, Seijuurou should be the one who told Fumiko because Satsuki was really sure that none of their friends were knowing about their soon-to-divorce news.

"Well," Satsuki was trying her best to hide her emotion. She looked at Fumiko in the eyes, "I lived happy before you came into my life."

" ... ."

"Or my husband's life."

Fumiko smirked. "What do you mean, Satsuki?"

Before she could answer, Fumiko interrupted her.

"Ahhh, do you mean those days when I was still a partner of Akashi Group?" suddenly Fumiko was getting closer to Satsuki before she whispered something, " ... in other words when he was still cheating with me?"

 _Clap!_

Fumiko gasped. She was blank for a moment after what happened to herself. But, the pain on her right cheek was so real. She was slapped by the angry wife who was standing in front of her with those teary eyes. Fumiko's hand touched the place where it was gotten a slap by Satsuki.

She was really angry right now. Fumiko couldn't tell if she were happy with this fact or not, but she could feel a satisfied feeling on herself. Fumiko knew Satsuki as a good wife with a kind heart. Even people recognized her as a patient women and she was never sad. She always looked happy. But now, Fumiko just broke her walls. Fortunately, the supermarket was so quiet.

"What are you—"

" ... how dare you?" Satsuki interrupted her. Her tears were almost flowing on her cheeks, " ... don't you have a heart as a women, Fumiko - _san_? Can you imagine how does it feel to be a wife who meets her husband's secret lover and then hearing those hurting words?"

Fumiko licked her lips. "Well, I don't and I can't. Besides, it wasn't my fault if your husband was interested in me too. I'm beautiful, have a good status, a business women. No wonder if your husband still chases me right now, don't you think so, Satsuki?"

Her heart was broken into pieces. Before she cried, Satsuki took a bottle of ketchup and putting it inside the basket. Before she was leaving Fumiko, she said something to her.

"I don't know what's your motivation, Fumiko- _san_ ," she paused, "I don't care if you try to destroy our marriage again or not. But, you have to know something."

Satsuki glanced to her. "No matter what happens, I always love him. I always love my husband. I always love Akashi Seijuurou. And I know that he still loves me. So, I'm really sure that his love to me is bigger than your motivation to destroy us."

And then, she left.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was the worst day ever happened in his life. Well, at least it was the first word which came into his mind after he saw there were a plenty of documents on his desk. It was really hilarious that a few hours ago he just came into his room in Akashi Group and then it was out of expectation that these documents which welcomed him first rather than his employees.

He massaged his head, Seijuurou was never been so sick like this. But, he should admit that it was his fault as well because he was less focus on his work lately. Of course, he would be honest that his marriage's problem was the only reason about why did he abandon his work now. Even he had heard some employees talked about his work in the office after they had a meeting. And he couldn't blame them at all if the first thing which came to their head about the reason why was he suddenly being like this was because his marriage. It was such a cliche reason for a married men like Seijuurou.

He sighed deeply, knowing that it would be useless to just sat on his chair and being sick like this, he chose to take his time to have a lunch outside his office alone.

Fortunately, when he went to a restaurant next to his office building, it wasn't full of the crowd since the lunch time was almost over in 30 minutes. Seijuurou ordered something to the waitress and then waiting for his food and beverages in a few minutes. While he was waiting, a person he didn't want to see in his whole life again was coming into the same restaurant. It was too late if he tried to avoid that person because he was seeing Seijuurou too.

It was better actually for Seijuurou if that person just pretended to not realizing his presence and acted like nothing happened. But, the fortune wasn't on Seijuurou's side right now because that person was walking toward him. Well, Seijuurou just hoped that this person would pass by him, but when he realized that this person pulled the chair in front of Seijuurou just making him wanted to punch this person after what happened at that time.

"May I sit here with you, Akashi?"

Seijuurou cleared his throat and looked at the person. "Why should I let you sit here?"

"Ah, I know that you're still angry about the misunderstanding between Satsuki and I—"

"Who told you that you can call her like that?"

This person, Nijimura Shuuzou, was a bit surprised when hearing the way Seijuurou talked to him. But, he was understand that Seijuurou acted like that because his relationship with Seijuurou's wife.

"I'm sorry if it's disturbing you," Shuuzou said, "But, the reason why do I want to sit here with you because I want to explain something to you."

Seijuurou sighed. "Why do you really want to defend her in front of me? She told you to explain another lies to me, huh? Tell her, we can divorce and she can be your wife then."

Shuuzou shook his head. "No, of course, it's not like that, Akashi. Even the last time I meet her is the day you caught us. She's never trying to contact me and so am I. And it's not because we try to chill this situation. It's just misunderstanding, Akashi."

"Are you married?" he asked.

"I am."

"So ... you're married?" it was unbelievable, "Does your wife know about this?"

Slowly, Shuuzou shook his head once again.

Seijuurou sneered. "What do you think if your wife finds out about the fact that her husband secretly met his ex girlfriend? Oh, do you think she will believe if you say that it's just about work between you and your ex? Can you imagine how does she feel when she knows that? And, if you have a child, do you think about your child when you're cheating with my wife?"

Shuuzou sighed. "Seriously, Akashi, it's not like that."

Seijuurou was going to say something in anger, fortunately the waitress was saving this situation by coming between them and put his order on the table.

"Listen," Shuuzou spoke once again, "I can give you some proofs that I wasn't and I am not cheating with your wife. We were over since college times."

He saw this men was trying to find something inside his portmanteau and then gave some documents to him. Seijuurou was a bit hesitated to look at these documents, but when he saw a serious look from Shuuzou was making him sure to try figured out about what were these documents about.

"Those are the proofs that I came to your wife just to manage my father's testament since he asked it by himself. No more than that, if you still don't believe us, I will bring you to meet my father. I chose her to manage my father's testament because, well actually I have some problem with my financial now, I think you understand what I mean, right? I thought that if I ask someone I know to do it by thinking about my financial too, it would be easier. And accidentally I met you wife in Midorima's law firm."

Seijuurou lost his words now. He even didn't know what should he do unless looking at the documents on the table like idiot. There were a testament, a deed custody which was signed by Satsuki's signature, even there were Shuuzou and his father's signature as well.

"I hope you really think about your decision to divorce with a cool head now, Akashi," Shuuzou took the documents from Seijuurou and put them inside his portmanteau again, "There's no love between us anymore, you don't have to worry if she cheats with me or with anyone else. Satsuki is really loyal when she loves someone. And we all know that she loves you so much."

Seijuurou couldn't say anything at all.

"Have a good lunch, Akashi. I have to go now. Thank you for spare your time to let me explain about this misunderstanding."

Then, he saw Shuuzou left. He stared at his lunch, suddenly he lost his mood to eat. So, he walked to the cashier and paying the food before finally he left the restaurant to his office.

When he was in his room again, he thought about what just happened a few minutes ago. He looked at the ceiling, it was really unexpected that he met Shuuzou and then he got a proof that his wife was innocent. She wasn't cheating on him at all. Shuuzou said that it was just misunderstanding. And if so, he should talk about it later with Satsuki.

So, when it was almost evening and he saw a sunset outside his building, Seijuurou was hurriedly packing his stuff to go home. At least, before he went to meet his wife, he should meet his daughter first just to check that she was okay at home. But, he had a few documents to check, he sighed and almost yelled with this situation. Although in the end, he tried to finish his works first.

Finally, Seijuurou went into his house after almost spending his whole day in the office today. There were so much work he should do, never asking to him if he were feeling tired or not because it was too clear that he was almost dead because those works.

When he just sat on the sofa in family room, suddenly Shiori ran to him.

"Daddy!"

All of sudden, his fatigue was disappeared. "What's going on, dear?"

Shiori was going to say something to him, it seemed that she was really excited about telling him her story. But, his phone was ringing. He checked it and found out that his mother-in-law was calling him now. He was a bit confused by her sudden call. Besides, he just realized that they rarely to talk lately because he was so busy. It would be awkward.

Though, he still answered her call.

"Hello, Mom."

"Ah, Seijuurou, finally you answer it," she said, "Am I disturbing you right now, son?"

Automatically he shook his head. "You're not, Mom. Anyway, I apologize that I don't visit you and Dad lately. I have so much thing to do in my office, I hope you understand. I will spare my time for you and Dad this weekend."

"It's okay, Seijuurou. We understand, of course," Seijuurou didn't know that she was smiling bitterly now, " ... because we also know about your decision with Satsuki."

His eyes were widened. "W-what decision, Mom?"

"Of course I'm talking about your planning with Satsuki to divorce. Satsuki has told me about it."

Now, he was really speechless. He tried to find another thing to say to her. Anything that could make this kind of conversation stopped. He saw Shiori was already going into her room, probably she knew that her Dad would talk in the phone so long.

" ... I really apologize about it, mother. It's not Satsuki's fault, but mine."

Secretly, Seijuurou could hear the women he talked with was crying. But, no matter what, she still tried her best to not let him knew it although Seijuurou had found out.

"It's not your fault or even Satsuki's," she said while she tried to make her voice clearer, "In marriage, if there's a problem between the spouse, it's not the right time to point out about who's wrong and who's right, Seijuurou. But, it's time for the spouse to have a time together, to understand each other, and then the spouse must solve their problem in a good way."

He didn't say anything, but just listening to what she said to him. Actually, Seijuurou wasn't the person who liked to hear anyone's opinion about his decision. But, when it was his mother and his mother-in-law who gave him their advice, he would listen to what they said automatically. He had no idea about his reason, he just ... he just trusted them so much.

" ... I really feel sorry, Mom. It's just ...," he paused, " ... everything is not like what I've expected. Even I'm still surprised with what happens in our marriage."

Seijuurou knew that she started to cry again and it was getting clearer, her voice could be heard so clear in his ears. He didn't know that her crying voice would break his heart like this. It was the same like hearing his late mother cried because of him.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he said and then he sighed deeply, "I promise that Satsuki and I will find another way to solve our problem."

In other side, Reika wiped off her tears and trying to smile.

"I always believe you, Seijuurou. That's why, when you came into our house to propose Satsuki that night, I knew that my daughter would be happy," suddenly Reika just realized something, "Anyway, Seijuurou, I call you because I want to ask you about Satsuki."

"What is it, Mom? Did something happen to her?" Seijuurou felt uneasy suddenly.

"It's not like that, she's really okay," Reika gave an answer which was really making Seijuurou found his soul again, "I mean, she went to home after she bought something from supermarket and then she left to your house."

He gasped. "What?! I'm sorry, Mom, I don't mean to yell, but I don't see her now in my house."

"Are you sure?" she was also surprised by his words, "Where is she?"

"Okay, Mom. I will find her, don't worry."

"Thank you, Seijuurou. I will call you later."

"Okay, Mom."

He hung up the phone before he left the family room toward Shiori's bed room. He was going to tell her that he wanted to search Satsuki outside, but then he heard that Shiori was talking to someone inside her room. And Seijuurou knew that it wasn't the babysitter's voice.

When he arrived right in the front of Shiori's room, he could hear the voice of a women inside it. He was really familiar with her voice. Then, Seijuurou opened the door and he gasped again when found out that Satsuki had been with Shiori in this room.

"Daddy!" Shiori welcomed him with a smile meanwhile Satsuki who was smiling to her daughter before, suddenly her smile was gone after her husband showed up in front of her now. Of course, it wasn't like she hated his presence.

Seijuurou couldn't hear clearly at all about what Shiori talked about. He focused his eyes to his wife who was still avoiding his gaze. He understood that this kind of situation was really awkward for her, moreover the last time they met was really mess.

"Daddy," once again he heard his daughter called him, "Why are you and Mom just looking at each other? Usually Daddy will hug Mommy, right?"

They were surprised by what she said to them. Pathetic. Even it was like they weren't more mature than their own daughter. They should be, at least, smiling or probably hugging each other like what their daughter told them. They shouldn't show her that her parents were having a problem right now. It would be bad for Shiori.

Seijuurou tried to smile while looking at Satsuki. "Hi."

It was more awkward than what he expected.

"Why didn't you call me if you want to go home? I can pick you up from your parents' house."

They still looked at each other.

"I'm ... sorry," she muttered as she looked at the floor, "I know that my presence isn't expected by you, Seijuurou- _kun_. But, I want to explain everything to you once again and I hope you want to listen—"

"You don't need to do it."

She was surprised as she looked at him again. " ... what?"

Seijuurou turned his gaze to his daughter. "Dear, have you eaten your dinner?"

Shiori shook her head. She wasn't understand about what her parents talked about.

"Let's have your dinner with Aiko- _san_ , okay? Mommy and Daddy have to talk something in our room."

"Okaaay, I will eat now, Daddy."

Fortunately, their daughter seemed understood the situation that her parents needed a private time without their daughter. She left the room with her babysitter meanwhile Seijuurou and Satsuki were heading to their bed room on the second floor. When they entered the room, Seijuurou locked the door and then they sat on the edge of the bed.

He cleared his throat before talking. "Actually ... I met Nijimura- _san_ this afternoon."

Her eyes were widened. "Did you? You ... you didn't fight or something like that, right?"

"Of course, we didn't," he answered, "Well, I have to admit that I _did_ want to punch him in the face, but suddenly he told me that he has some proofs that there's nothing between you and him."

She was speechless for a while.

"So ... ," she paused, "Did he show you the testament?"

He nodded his head. "He did. And I was like idiot when saw it with my own eyes."

There was a silence in their atmosphere. It was getting awkward now.

" ... I'm sorry."

Satsuki had no idea that Seijuurou would say something like that to her.

" ... I really am sorry for accuse that you're cheating with him," he continued, "I know that my words back then were really hurting your heart. You can yell at me or even hit me for countless times. I've made you cry for something that wasn't your fault. I'm sorry because I'm so selfish."

She was crying now.

"You're not, Seijuurou- _kun_ ," she said in between her sob, " ... I was doing it in purpose. If you think about it clearly, I could refuse to handle his father's testament and just let Midorin did it for him. Instead, I accepted it."

"What do you mean?"

" ... because I want revenge thee."

" ... I don't understand what you're talking about, Satsuki," he looked at her teary eyes deeply, "Why? Did I do something wrong until you've been like this?"

She wiped off her tears. "If you just met Nijimura- _kun_ today, then I surprise you by saying that I also met Nakamura Fumiko in the supermarket this evening."

He frowned. "Nakamura—who?"

She laughed bitterly. "How can you forget about her? Don't your remember your affair with her in your office? And what you two did in the private restaurant where we had a dinner for celebrating your birthday last year?"

Seijuurou eyes were widened.

"Wait, Satsuki, I don't understand—what are you talking about?"

Satsuki couldn't answer his question. She was too hurt to say something to him. All of sudden, he held her hands tightly.

"Satsuki," he called her softly as he looked at her deeply, "Do you mean ... I was cheating with her? That's why, you told me that I'm the one who cheated, not you. Because you think that I had affair with Nakamura?"

"Of course," she said while she was wiping off her tears before staring back at him, "I saw her ... I saw her coming out from your room when I was going to visit you in the office. I saw her red lipstick on your lips and you were trying to hide it. To hide what you two did behind me."

"What? I—"

"And when she joined us dinner, when I came back from toilet, I saw you two were snogging. I saw you ... ," she couldn't continue her words because she kept crying, "I saw you kissed her with your lips. I saw you two cheated behind me with my own eyes. And since that day, I always feel disgusted whenever you touch me because I will imagine how your hands touch her body or when your lips touch hers."

Seijuurou was silent. He just stared at his wife with those eyes. She was crying like she exploded all of her feelings which she hid during this time. A wife who he had known for always smiled and even she never complained about everything, she was being strong for so long and now was the time she couldn't hold anything at all. So, he let her to do what she wanted.

"When I heard you judged me that I'm cheating with my ex just because I met him for a job, you were really hurting my heart, Seijuurou- _kun_. You were so angry with your own statement," she sobbed, "Meanwhile, when I saw you kissed her twice, I couldn't do anything. Even I didn't have so much courage to rebuke you for your own mistake. I feel so stupid now because at that time I thought that it was a natural thing to happen because you might be disappointed to me since I was nothing like her. I thought, 'Oh, maybe I'm not a good wife', so I started to work harder in Midorin's law firm even spending my whole time there. I went to the salon every weekend just to mesmerize you, especially on your birthday, but that was what I saw for my efforts."

Satsuki closed her face with both her hands. Seijuurou still looked at her and suddenly this men was moving his position to stand on his knee in front of his wife meanwhile his hands were holding her hands tightly.

"My dear," he said softly and he could see her eyes now looked at him, "Do you remember the first time you asked me if I'm cheating or not?"

She didn't answer.

"Do you still remember my answer for your question?" he asked her again and he saw her nodded, "Good. Firstly, before I say that I'm sorry for another misunderstanding, I want to apologize because I was so busy since we got married and I have to admit that I rarely talk to you when I arrived at home after working. We rarely to spare our time to communicate, moreover you also work in Midorima's law firm—I'm not blaming you for working."

Suddenly, Seijuurou kissed her right hand and then staring at her exquisite eyes which he admired so much.

"I'm sorry for not being a good husband to you lately—or maybe since we were married. I always think that you'll be happy as long as I can give you whatever you want, so I work so hard and thinking that you'll understand if I'm so tired after working. And a thought that you don't need me to hear your complaints about anything and you won't be lonely as long as I let you have friends and spend your times with Shiori. I apologize for all of those things, Satsuki."

Satsuki kept listening to his words though she couldn't stop crying.

"But," he continued his words, "I wasn't and I'm not cheating with another women. My fault is I didn't tell you that Nakamura _did_ try to tease me since I rejected her proposal to corporate with Akashi Group. And the snogging scenes that you've seen, it all was her action. I never kissed her back. I'm sorry because this misunderstanding, our marriage almost reaches its end."

His finger was wiping off her tears.

"Never think that you're nothing for me, Satsuki. You don't need to work or go to the salon every weekend just to make yourself look beautiful in my eyes," suddenly Seijuurou kissed her forehead for a moment before he made their forehead touched each other, " ... you're always beautiful for me. You're always be the women I fall in love with."

" ... Seijuurou- _kun_ ...," she whispered his name softly without avoiding his eyes, "Don't leave me."

And then, Seijuurou brought Satsuki into his warm hug. She immersed her face on his chest while she hugged him back.

"Never," he whispered to her back, "I love you too much until I'm too scared to think about leaving you. No matter how many times I say I will leave you, I can't do it."

"I love you," she said softly, "I'm sorry for everything."

Instead of answering her words, Seijuurou chose to remove all the spaces between them and making him getting closer to her face. Slowly, they closed both their eyes until their own lips touched each other. His lips was moving so slow yet softly on hers, his touch just made her lips were getting wetter because of his saliva.

Satsuki lost her words and mind for a moment. It was like every inch of her lips which was touched by his lips became a mediator which transferred everything she had to be his. She only could see the darkness even if she opened both her eyes because she had no idea since when this room lost the light.

Though she knew he was still there although her eyes lost the sight of seeing him in the dark. His touch was leading her to find the answer of the big question in her mind. The sound of his heavy breath touched her face and just making everything was clearer now. That he was hers and she was his, nothing could change it. And they knew it that they wanted each other for tonight. For ever.

Seijuurou released his tie before undoing all of his buttons on his t-shirt. But, he never stopped to touch every inch of her lips at all, just for a moment. He was scared if he stopped for a second and then he would find out that he lost her presence just because one second.

After he was done to take off his t-shirt, he knew that she was also untying her beautiful long hair from the move of her head when they still kissed each other. His hand moved again to push her shoulder slowly until Satsuki could feel the bed touching her back now. She put both her arms besides her body, she was laying on the bed like she was ready to get everything that Seijuurou would do to her body now.

Satsuki could feel the touch of his lips on her forehead, he looked at her deeply with his eyes as his hand stroked on her face. His hand started to move again, down to her neck, he could feel how soft her skin was. He moved the kiss from her forehead toward her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her lips and her chin before his kiss was landing on her neck. Giving some hickey on it as much as he could give to her.

He could hear another beautiful sound besides the sound of their kissing. She moaned softly, her body started to move passionately and it just sent him to make her moan getting louder and louder in this room. They didn't care anymore if anyone could hear their moan, they just focused about this night and how they shared their love by touching each other.

His touch was moving down while his hands took off his wife's clothes. She helped him to make it easier and when it was done, once again Satsuki let her moan was filling the room along with the hot atmosphere in their private room. Seijuurou massaged both her breasts softly and then playing his finger on the nipple of her left breast meanwhile he played another nipple with his tongue.

Seriously, Seijuurou loved her so much whenever she moaned like this. Moreover when he thrust three of his fingers inside her, she couldn't stop moving her body and making his fingers like in and out of her wet hole. Until her moan was getting louder as she got her orgasm, Seijuurou was pulling out his fingers from her before finally he took off his pants and underwear.

He was in between her legs now. As he thrust his manhood inside her now, he never avoided his eyes from hers. Her body, her lips, her breath. All of them were moving as if they had a different rhyme which made him like a crazy person. Her body moved uncontrollably as he thrust her harder. Deeper. Faster. She asked for more. Her mouth was opened and he knew that it was dry so he kissed her again and let them exchanged their saliva for each other.

And then—

" ... Satsuki."

He got his orgasm. He let his sperms were running inside her toward her womb. He was so satisfied and so was she.

And before they fell asleep, Seijuurou gave Satsuki his smile as he kissed her forehead once again and saying,

"I love you. I miss you so much. Stay with me."

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
